A Shark lost in the Mist
by Skye222AnimeGurl
Summary: A mysterious person appears out of no where, and captures the heart of Agito... eventually. What will happen when a Shark crosses with the path of the Mist? Agito/Akito/LindXOC, maybe a little bit of IkkiXRingo and KazuXEmily too... (On Hold/Re-editing) Update: Chapters 1-6 are edited
1. The Night

The air was crisp and cold; thin clouds enveloped the moon so wisps of light shone through- night time. Cars crowded the roads creating deafening noises, an unpleasant discord of honking and screeching. Rebellious teenagers rode their Air Treks, or ATs for short, on any surface they could find. It was an amazing night to be out, riding. There was a pleasant breeze, nature's way of keeping the ever bustling city of Tokyo pure.

Suddenly the smell of blood stains the clear air; a shark was out hunting victims he found unnecessary to be alive. This shark was none other than Agito Wanijima.

"Fuck," He muttered, "No one is putting up much of a fight, pathetic weaklings."

The Fang King leaped of the edge of a roof top, only to hit the shingles of another. Behind him, in an alley, lay heaps of bodies that wouldn't rise for a while, and would probably never ride again.

He never stopped to look back, but was still expectant for a rebuke.

_Not all of them are, Agito. _A voice- small and sweet, yet troubled replied in his head- Agito's split personality: Akito. _You shouldn't do this. I've asked you not to many times._

Agito ignored the pacifist boy and continued to hunt worthless wimps, as he labeled them in his head. He paused, there was great fear running in the air, and sweet smelling blood coming from the same area. His prey escaped at this distraction caught more of Agito's attention.

"Fuck!"

Blaming the source of fear and blood, he sped toward it, intending to wipe it out for disturbing him. As he neared it, he discovered it was another small alley, where Magaki and some other Skull Saders were harassing a girl.

_A girl, who's very pretty. _Akito added, causing the dominant one to rake his narrowed amber eye over her form.

Her clothes were tattered, and dirty. He could smell the sweet scent of her blood coming from the ripped fabric. Also drenched in blood were her long locks, similar in color to his. This thrilled Agito.

The Fang King quickly and silently leaped off the railing he was standing on and let his hooks rip apart the unsuspecting rascals. As he moved onto the slightly shorter girl, he noticed her widened, fearful eyes.

Large, deep navy blue orbs reminiscent of a bottomless ocean that swallowed up anyone who dared to disturb it, stared back at him. For a moment, it seemed as if she was vaguely familiar. His moment of hesitation caused a glint of recognition to appear in her eyes, and in the next moment, her eyes rolled back, and she slumped forward, unconscious.

This was becoming _too_ easy. Agito started moving in for the kill.

_No! Agito, stop!_ Akito shouted urgently, causing their shared body to stop once more.

_ Why? I'm only gonna save her pain that is due to come. _Agito retorted.

The Fang King's hooks released their grasp on his cargo pants, as Akito continued his pleas. The pacifist's efforts were fulfilled as Agito finally paused. He inspected the blue haired female; other than the minor cuts and scrapes, there was no major damage done to her body. Beside her was a small backpack, and there was an outline of ATs bulging out from it.

_Fuck this! I'll let her live. Only because I sense that she is strong._

He started to skate away but again Akito begged him to take the girl back to the Noyamano residence, "because she would die in the cold otherwise."

Sighing to himself, Agito turned around and threw the girl's bag over his shoulders and bent down to gingerly pick the strange girl in his arms. The Fang King noticed that she was surprisingly light. He slowly carried the girl and her pack back to his place of residence as of now. The wind stirred up and caused thick strands of her hair to whip Agito's face.

He was starting to get pissed and roughly grabbed all the loose strands and held them together. The girl winced in pain, not waking from her slumber. Noticing her discomfort, Agito loosened his grasp.

The clouds cleared up, allowing the moon to shine brightly. His silhouette disappeared into the air.


	2. Mysteries revealed

Peace. How everyone relishes in silence and tranquility. At least until it is broken, that is.

The Shark unceremoniously barged into the Noyamano house. He expertly shrugged off the backpack and took off his ATs, all the while managing to carry the girl who was now clutching on to his shirt, and placed them near the open door. Standing at the base of the staircase, Agito started yelling for the inhabitants of the humble home.

Instead of the feminine help he desired, Ikki walked in, and moved out of the way when he saw the unconscious girl in the blue-haired boy's arms.

_Ikki-kun~ _His lighter half squealed,_ I wanna hug him! Switch the eye patch Agito!_

_Stop it, Akito. First lemme get this… whatever she is off me._

"Oy, women! This girl's hurt, tend to her." Agito shouted, noticing out that Ikki had moved to close the door from the corner of his amber eye.

He walked over to the living room and gently placed the lighter-blue-haired girl on the floor. The girl refused to let go of the Fang King's shirt, much to his mortification. When he grasped her smaller hand and snatched it off, she started to stir.

"So Agito… What were you doing to her?" Ikki taunted, cheekily.

Agito flushed inwardly at his implications but replied coolly in his usual harsh tone. "Nothing, you perverted asshole."

Ringo finally entered the room after running down the stairs. Mikan and Ume started to descend them slower than her.

"What happened to her? Where did you even find her?" Ringo questioned, while checking the girl's pulse.

"Magaki was torturing her in an alley," the Shark answered nonchalantly, "I just finished them off and got her here on Akito's whims."

The blue haired girl finally woke up from the commotion, and girl looked from Ikki, to Agito, to Ringo and then back at the boys. She sat up quickly, and tried to hide behind Ringo as well as possible.

"She's in shock. Those bastards must have badly toyed with her and scared the heck out of her." Mikan observed, pointedly staring at the two boys present in the room.

As usual, Ikki didn't understand… "Huh?"

"She's fucking afraid of the two of us, dumbass." Agito explained with a roll of his eye, and pulled him away from the girl to the furthest corner.

"E-Eto… Where am I?" The girl asked nervously.

"You're at the Noyamano residence." Ringo smiled warmly.

Ume walked in at that moment with a glass of water, and handed it to the unnerved girl. She eyed it suspiciously, and when she deduced there was nothing odd about it, she took the glass, smiling appreciatively. The girl managed to gulp down the entire glass in one go. She visibly relaxed, when she realized she wasn't in danger anymore.

"Can I ask you a few questions?" The girl nodded, "What's your name? What were you doing, all alone?"

The girl stiffened, and remained quiet for a few seconds. Tears were welling up in her deep blue eyes, but she remained contemplative. Once she was ready, she looked up.

"My name is Oki Yamamato. I was running away from my step-father. My father had died of cancer, and my m-mom was killed in a car-crash a few weeks ago. Since then, my step-father had been treating me horribly. So I decided to run away."

Agito immediately noticed something was amiss. The girl wasn't meeting their eyes. His days working with his brother, the police caused him to suspect that she was lying. He was broken out of his reverie by Mikan, who started munching on an apple she brought out of nowhere.

"So, how did you get here? And do you have a place to stay?" She asked between bites.

The girl- Oki hesitated again, "I used ATs..."

"YOU RIDE ATs?!" demanded an excited Ikki.

Oki hid back behind Ringo. Her eyes were firmly clasped shut and she was whimpering.

"Ikki! Go away." Ringo ordered, "I'll call you when she feels better. Agito, could you make sure he stays out?"

The former left reluctantly, and the latter was annoyed because he wouldn't be able to glean more information. Once they were in the hallway, Agito must have switched his eyepatch because they heard an "IKKI-KUN!~" and what sounded to be a crash…

The girls shook their head in exasperation and glanced back at the new comer.

Feeling their eyes on her, Oki quickly recovered and answered, "No, I don't have a place to stay… do you mind if I stay here for a while? Until I can afford to get my own apartment?"

"Oh, um no…Oki-chan," The plum haired girl didn't have the heart to send the younger girl out on the streets, "you can stay here as long as you like… Oh, by the way, I'm Ringo, This is Mikan, and Shiraume, but she prefers Ume."

Oki smiled shyly and bowed her head, causing her grimy tresses to fall around her face. "Pleased to meet you Ringo-san, Mikan-san and Ume-chan. Thank you for your kindness and hospitality. You can just call me Oki, I'm not that much into honorifics. If you don't mind me asking… where is the bath?"

Only then did Ringo notice the dirty state the blue haired girl was in. The other girls also scrunched up their noses at the stench.

* * *

Oki smiled sheepishly, as Ume guided her to the bathroom, handed a towel and told her she'd have clothes ready for her. When Oki stepped inside the tiled bathroom, she noticed that a warm bath was already drawn up for her.

She slowly stripped off her top, pants, and underclothes, and placed them in a neat pile. Oki then removed the hair tie failing to hold her hair up in a ponytail as she walked towards the tub. Gingerly, she stepped in, wincing as the warm water stung her wounds. Once she scrubbed herself clean, she started cleaning her hair of the grime and blood.

Finally understanding her predicament, she started shedding tears, muffling her sobs by biting her lip. A few minutes later, she noticed the water had gone cold, and stepped out of the bath. Oki wrapped the towel around her modestly, walked over to the sink, and washed her face of the remaining tear tracks. Watching herself in the mirror, she noticed that her hair was pristine again, and gave herself a watery smile. She nodded to herself, and stepped out, intending to walk over to the room designated for her.

A startled gasp escaped her lips, and she clutched the towel tighter to herself as she noticed the presence right behind to her.

Agito was leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed, "You really aren't vigilant are you?"

"A-ah, gomen-neh, Agito-kun?" She stuttered, realizing her state of undress, a furious blush spreading across her cheeks. She was unsure if that was his name or not, but she decided to give it a chance, as he had responded to Ringo-san when she called him that. For some reason, she felt relaxed in his presence.

Agito ignored her, and continued, "No wonder you were gonna get raped. Fuck, I had to kill those bastards… and I was gonna kill you too, but Akito begged me not to. You fainted when you saw me, so I had to fucking carry you here."

"Oh…Sorry for causing you trouble, Agito-kun" Oki said his name surely, since he didn't deny it the first time.

For the first time after her bath, he laid eyes on her, intending to quirk an eyebrow at her confident tone. What he noticed left him speechless, and caused Akito to snicker in their mind.

Oki's hair fell in silky blue tresses that looked soft and smooth to the touch. Her skin was unmarred, save for the few angry welts. The only item covering her womanly parts was a towel that in his opinion wasn't doing a proper job. Agito quickly shifted his gaze to her doe-like, deep blue eyes were staring at him in expectancy. Never in his life had he felt so flustered.

"D-don't fucking call me that! Anyway, I brought your fucking bag upstairs, since you seemed to forget about it. Fuck!" Agito threw the bag at her, which she struggled to catch, since she was holding up the tower with the other. He snaked closer to Oki, reveling in her discomfort. "I couldn't help but notice something fucked up about your ATs, so I decided to check them out."

Oki visibly stiffened at that. Her fists clenched around both her towel, and her backpack.

A smug smirk was plastered on his face as he asked her, "You're the Mist Queen of the Ocean Road aren't you?"

Oki's eyes narrowed dangerously, and her voice was filled with malice, "So what if I am?"

The Shark's wicked smirk faltered as he felt his mind going blank as he stared into those eyes which held more depth than fathomable, and almost had to stop himself from taking a step back at the other's expression.

"No harm done...I just thought that it was fucking impossible. I mean, the Ocean Regalia was destroyed a while back."

"Not exactly" Oki explained calmly, once again relaxing, "Yes, I am the Mist Queen. The regalia is different from the others. You can't battle to get the regalia, it chooses you. Also, it was never destroyed… just merely hidden."

"What's all this mumbling about!?" Ikki stepped out from one of the doors. "Already harassing the new girl, eh? Shark-scum?"

"Shut the fuck up, Crow. Or I'll send Akito to harass you." The blue haired boy snapped back at him.

Ikki smiled cheekily, "Not denying anything I see…"

Agito switched the eye patch in a quick swipe, and started to spin around, laughing. Ikki backed up into his room, and slammed the door shut. A click sounded and Akito pouted.

The cheerful blue haired boy turned around to finally greet Oki officially, but she was nowhere to be found.

The door to the room right across from his own was closed, and he guessed that the girl was finally wearing clothes, much to his amusement, and Agito's mortification.

He slipped into his own room, and started to get ready to sleep.

The night's sounds got softer and softer as tranquility once more settled in the Noyamano House.


	3. New Recruit

"Ah!" A loud, shrill scream filled the house.

The door barged open, and Ringo and Ikki rushed into Oki's room to see what was wrong. Ringo started to twitch at the sight which lay before her eyes, and Ikki merely stared with disbelief.

Akito was sleeping soundly, unaffected by Oki's screaming. His lanky arms were wrapped around the girl's torso affectionately. He seemed to be having a peaceful slumber as there was a smile on his face. The girl on the other hand, was close to tears.

"Gerroff, gerroff, GET OFF!" She made one last attempt to push away the dark-blue haired boy.

_Thump!_

"OW!" cried Akito, "What was that for Oki-chan~?"

Ikki snapped out of his stupor, and pulled Akito away, yelling at him.

Akito was mumbling something along the lines of, "I wasn't doing anything! I only slept next to her because Oki-chan was having a nightmare, so I wanted to comfort her. Did I do something wrong Ikki-kun? ~ "

Ringo sighed, and walked into the room. She seemed annoyed that the poor girl was traumatized again, and so soon after her encounter with the Skull Saders at that.

"Sorry, Akito's just a little childish, and doesn't understand the concept of personal space. Anyway, now that we're all awake, why don't you freshen up? Breakfast will be served in a half hour." She smiled warmly at the younger girl, hoping to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Okay," Oki whimpered, still frightened from the earlier event.

* * *

When everyone was gathered downstairs, Mikan started making bacon and eggs. Ume had already eaten, and was sewing more of her… interesting dolls, muttering silently. Ringo took a seat at the small, square table. Oki followed and sat to the right of her, while Ikki sat to the left. Beside him was Akito, who clasped his left arm. As the lot of them started to eat, Akito pouted, and turned to face Oki.

"I'm sorry for before Oki-chan. I really didn't mean to scare you~" guiltily, the child like boy muttered, looking down the entire time.

She smiled and started rubbing the nape of her neck sheepishly, "It's alright Akito-kun; you meant no harm. Besides, my nightmare did stop suddenly. I guess I should thank you for it."

All the while, Ikki was squirming in his seat, for once ignoring the food placed in front of him.

"Oki, you have to join my team! Kogarasumaru has started to gain popularity, and we need more people!" Ikki's eyes bulged out- to him he thought he was being cute, but actually he was pretty scary- and he started to plead "Please Oki-chan? Please, please, please, pleeeaaa-"

Oki interrupted while smiling sweetly, "Sure Ikki-kun…seems like fun. It _is_ the weekend right? I'd rather do something than do nothing. Ringo-chan, you're coming too right?"

Ringo answered with a nod. _She seems better; I guess a good night's rest makes the difference. The way she was covered in bruises…_ the plum haired girl shuddered involuntarily,_ I'm just glad Agito came in time. Guess some people like the Magaki never learn, I mean even after Ikki disbanded their team and when the police somehow caught up with him._ She was brought out of her reverie when Ikki shouted with joy.

Ikki smiled and exclaimed happily, "Well, come on! We're going to practice soon. Get your ATs on."

* * *

Oki went up to her room, and relished in the permeating scent of salty brine. For some reason, Oki always felt safest when she was near the ocean, and liked to keep an air freshener which transported her senses to the shore.

As she rummaged through her bag, she pulled out a pair black wheels embedded in removable wedge-style soles, the regalia core of the Ocean Road, and placed it in a secret pocket, hidden away from prying eyes.

Oki then took out a pair of dark blue platform boots with the soles missing. A design of foamy waves and white mist was artfully painted on the sides. The girl pulled out a different pair of soles with a pair of white AT wheels embedded in them. She attached them to the boots, and placed them aside.

She fished out a bunch of clothes, and laid them in a neat pile atop her futon. Separating each item of apparel, Oki quickly changed into a simple graphic tee designed with waves and a hem that reached mid-thigh. She paired it with fitted black spandex capris that reached halfway to her calves.

The girl pulled on her ATs. Tears gathered in her eyes from sentimental attachment at the pair. Her mother had acquired the wheels and helped Oki built her ATs from scratch. Remembering her... Oki quickly slapped herself to stop her mind from going down that path. Snatching up the free sky-blue strands, she tied it up high on the back of her head into a ponytail using a hair tie.

Ringo giggled when the younger girl stepped out of her room, and said "Well Onigiri's going to be disappointed."

Oki, both startled and confused, just gave the plum haired girl leaning against the wall a blank stare. The two girls descended the stairs, and were received by an over-anxious boy, and a carefree one.

"Come on! You took forever up there! Oh! Nice AT, by the way." Ikki uttered impatiently, grabbing Oki's hand, and pulling her out of the house.

"Fuck, this bitch is worthless. I don't get why you want her on the team." Agito snapped, as he easily rode next to them. He was curious though, so he took a peek out of the corner of his eye, making sure no one noticed his interest. He stared at her face, almost getting lost in her deep eyes; he quickly shifted his attention to her A-T, then the road.

_She sure is pretty isn't she Agito?_

_Fuck! I don't care about her, Akito. She doesn't seem strong at all._

His mind drifted to this morning after the embarrassing incident that he swore Akito only did to rile him up. His attention flitted to the request Oki had made.

"_Agito-san, please tell no one of my secret." The blue haired girl pleaded ever-so-softly, that morning._

Agito shook his head to get rid of her image in his mind. He quickly disappeared, leaving the others to follow behind.


	4. Let's Race!

The four teens skidded to a stop near the school's entrance. Oki immediately hid behind Ringo, shyly taking in presence of the rest of Ikki's team. Next to the gates, leaning against the wall in various positions were five other teens- three boys and two girls.

As the former group approached the latter, the three boys immediately stood up and rushed over to their leader, ignoring the others.

"Ikki, you took forever!" The thin, and lanky blonde snapped, obviously annoyed, "Why can't you come earlier, man!?"

A larger boy with headphones agreed, "Yeah, we wasted about half an hour of valuable practice time! Ikki, you have to take such matters more seriously!"

The last boy was just laughing in a goofy and erotic manner. He rode an AT on his head, and was the only one looking Oki.

Ikki sighed, "I'm sorry, I was trying to get our new recruit to hurry up."

Only then did they notice the younger girl's presence. The blue- haired girl stepped out from hiding behind Ringo and waved her hand nervously. The blonde perked up, and stared at her contemplatively.

"Hehehehe… You brought new meat…" The boy riding on his head kept snickering.

In the next moment, his face met Ringo's fist, and he was unconscious, with his snout-like nose squirting out blood. All the boys looked at him uneasily with a bead of sweat at their temples, while the two girls just shook their heads in disappointment. Ikki then grabbed Oki's wrist and pulled her in front of him. He grinned and started introducing people.

"Kogarasumaru, Oki! Oki, this is Buccha, Emily, and Nakayama." He pointed to each of them, as their names were called. They replied by muttering soft greetings, and the girl visibly relaxed with the realization that they were friendly. "The perverted pig on the ground is Onigiri. You already know Ringo, Akito and Agito."

The lanky blond grunted, visibly annoyed, "What about me? You forgot me, Ikki"

"Oh, I didn't see you there, I mean with your small shadow and all" Ikki teased, with his nose in the air, while everyone except Emily and a frowning Oki snickered.

Ignoring the crow's previous comment, an annoyed Kazu turned to the new girl, and smiled warmly at her, "Anyway, Oki-chan, do you remember me? I met you where you were about 3. It was eleven years ago at that dinner party."

The girl's face was still scrunched up in concentration, as she tried to remember. When the memory came to her mind, her face lit up with joy.

"Kazu-nii!"

She tackled the blond and wrapped her arms around him, earning glares from Emily, who happened to have feelings toward Kazu, and surprisingly Agito. The blond just laughed, and returned the hug.

Agito just looked away, a scowl plastered on his face, where as Emily grew even more furious. Her fists were clenched tightly, but seeing that the girl was younger than her, and referred to Kazu as her brother she calmed down.

_I still have chances! Kazu-sama _will_ be mine!_

"You know her Kazu?" Ringo and Buccha asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she's my- she's like my sister." He paused, "Our parents, they worked in the same company, so we met often. I didn't see her after she turned 6 though."

Oki giggled, and snuggled into his hold, "Yeah, we moved to a different place. I didn't know you were still here! I would have come back long ago!"

Suddenly, her mood had changed. It was more gloomy, and depressing, as she whispered to Kazu. "My mother has passed away."

Kazu paled, and held her closer, "Oh... no wonder you're here then. Don't worry Oki, I'll make sure _he_ doesn't hurt you."

Emily seemed pretty flustered, since she wanted to be in her Kazu-sama's arms instead of Oki, but catching the conversation, she remained silent. Agito stood impassively, annoyed at his reaction, and confused with his feelings. Everyone else stood around bored or confused whereas Ikki was anxiously hopping around, wanting to do some real AT training.

He bellowed loudly, probably loud enough for the whole city to hear him, "Enough of this meet and greet! Oki, to be in _my_ super awesome team 'officially'" Everyone rolled their eyes, or in Agito's case- eye, at this, "you have to prove that you are worthy to be in it. Your initiation test will be very important.

"You," Ikki paused for a dramatic effect, "have to get the whole team something good to eat. In the way, there will be some _obstacles_."

Grinning, he handed her some money, and gave her the location of her destination. She walked up to the make shift starting line, and took her place. She stood with her right hand on the hip jutting out, as she waited for the signal to race. Ikki just smirked as the team members dispersed to their given areas to stop the girl from her goal. He held his hand up. Oki immediately changed her stance. She crouched into a position ready for running, all her muscles loose except the ones in her legs. Like a stretched rubber band, they were ready to snap into action.

"Ready? Set…. Go!" Ikki's arm came down with blinding speed, but it wasn't nearly as fast as the girl. She'd disappeared.

* * *

Oki was already on the road, figuring out the fastest way to her destination. She weaved through the people on the streets, and avoided the cars. As she rode faster and farther, there was a huge mountain in the way- Buccha. He had a look of pure arrogance, grinning smugly back at her. His huge body was now more muscular, and he had blocked her path. She tried to skate around him, rather than face him, but he matched her actions, and moved in the same direction as her, locking eyes with her.

_How do I dodge him? Just speed won't do it so I need another alternative. Think Oki, think!_

"Come on Oki-san; don't tell me you're that weak." Buccha teased.

In the next second, Oki had vanished. She reappeared over Buccha's head, crushing his head by bringing her leg downward in a powerful axe kick. As she landed, she dodged the huge form that was falling towards her, unconscious. She skated around his body, her first obstacle was down.

_Yes! Alright, three more to go!_

Oki kept riding, but felt a presence behind her that had an aura filled with lust- _That should be Onigiri_. She turned her head around, proving her assumptions. The perverted pig was riding behind her, trying to get a look up her loose shirt. She smirked at the predictability, causing the boy to start drooling and sweating, and when they both combined- it let out a horrible stench. Oki was well aware of her surroundings, and knew that there was a women's bath house coming up straight ahead in less than 3 minutes. Riding backwards in a way much similar to Natsumi Iriya's Moon Walker, she grinned at him.

"Hey Onigiri," She called out seductively, "I'm can show you '_heaven'_ but I'm afraid it'll turn into hell pretty soon."

"Whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it would remain heavenly, with that tender, pure body of yours." Onigiri retorted, while mentally undressing the young girl.

She just grinned again and brought her left leg up, and pushed it down with full force, causing her to jump high and onto the roof of the building she would have crashed into. Onigiri wasn't as lucky.

Well… maybe he was, taking into account his ridiculous grin at the sight of many screaming naked girls, who then turned demonic to kill the perverted pig.

"Yes!"The blue-haired girl closed her eyes and pumped her fist into the air, talking to herself. "Two down, and I didn't even get touched."

Oki didn't notice Kazu standing in front of her, and crashed right into him. She fell on the rooftop, and squinted out of pain.

Kazu chuckled, "You might wanna rethink that… O-ki-chan"

The young girl sulked, saying "You always have to burst my bubble."

"Well, now that you finally have ATs; how 'bout we have a little race? If you win, you get to go on, if you don't, well, I get my satisfaction of being the fastest."

She smirked, giving him a smug look which meant "You're so on!" They both got ready, and when the next car honk sounded in the ever-so-busy city, they both vanished into thin air.

Kazu and Oki were equally fast, each would try to advance, but the other would go farther. The two jumped around obstacles, and skated along walls, defying gravity as if it was perfectly natural. Just a block before they reached the finish point, Kazu jumped off and raced ahead. Not one to be outdone, Oki quickly followed, only to be tripped.

As she fell flat on her face, Kazu crossed the finish line, winning their little race. If looks could kill, much to Emily's dismay, Kazu would have been dead by now. Oki's glare was burning holes into the back of his head.

"I never said you couldn't cheat…" He said in his defense, laughing nervously.

"I hate you so much Kazu-nii. That was so unfair!" She pouted.

The blond held out his hand, smiling all the while, and the girl took it with a huff.

Oki got up from the ground, and when she was completely vertical, she started her flawless skate once more, slowly gaining speed.

"Be careful with Agito" Kazu warned, "He can't control himself and couldprobably _tear_ you to shreds."

"Let him try!" She retorted, ignoring the advice.

When she was almost at the restaurant, adrenaline started getting pumped into her system. There was someone behind her with complete intent to eliminate her. The murderous aura got thicker and thicker as the person neared her. Oki remained calm and kept riding, for some reason, she felt safe. Even though her instincts were trying to decide between fight or flight, there was a part of her that firmly believed that he wouldn't harm her. Oki decided that she would let him make the first move.

* * *

He was livid.

In a matter of a day, the mysterious girl had him- _him, the fucking Fang King_- flustered. There was something about the girl that drew him to her and it angered him to no end.

He wasn't going to go easy on her just because she was a girl; he wouldn't even give a fuck about it. He inherently knew she had the power to survive against him, so he wouldn't hold back one bit. He would carve his beautiful Fang Road into her body and make her bleed, like she had been yesterday. He couldn't wait to taste the sweet smelling blood again. Agito Wanijima, the blood-thirsty shark had set his eyes on a prey that would give him just the kind of fun he was craving for.


	5. A Fight to the Death

Agito quickly sped up behind Oki, only to notice that she was slowing down. By the time he slowed down enough, he'd already past her, placing him in a vulnerable position. Luckily, the straps attached to his beige pants billowed behind him and the hooks caught onto the fabric of the girl's pants, and his abrupt stop pulled her towards him.

He pivoted his base leg and thrust the other into Oki's blocked stomach, causing her to double over. The brunt of the impact was taken by her crossed arms, but she wasn't able to deflect it completely. When she lifted her face however, there was a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips.

Agito could only watch as she bent over backwards with an arm out to support her, and swung a leg after another, clipping him in the chin. She successfully flipped over, and his hooks caused him to get tugged forward, where her knee was pulled in for a kick to his chest.

To the Shark's surprise though, the extending leg was stopped an inch away from him. The smiling girl was taking it easy on him!

_We'll see about that, you little bitch!_

Akito glanced over at Agito's snarling mental form, _Control yourself Agito, this isn't a match; you don't have to kill her._

_The fucking bitch needs to be put in her place. I'm gonna make her _bleed. The violent half snarled back.

_No, Agito. Control yourself._Once again his pleas were ignored.

Bloodlust welled up in the Shark, and he reached his maximum speed, he sent a flurry of kicks aimed at her body. The girl dodged many easily, but a few managed to catch her near the head. The sharp hooks sunk in deeper, and Oki winced as they penetrated her flesh.

_He must not notice… Distract him…_

Oki swung her left arm to punch him in the side, but he caught it and slammed the back of his left fist against her temple. As she was falling to the side, the hooks detached, and let the wounds bleed crimson liquid. The sweet scent excited the Shark, and a devilish grin spread across his features.

He quickly skated up to her, and stopped suddenly. Swinging his leg up diagonally, Agito let the potential energy from the braking convert into a Fang which was rapidly approaching the floored girl.

Recovering quickly, Oki jumped onto the fang, and flipped in mid air to land in front of Agito, launching a quick round-kick. Agito just grinned, and caught the kick with his hand.

He started to pull her in by the leg, "Come on, you little bitch, hit me with your best fucking shot," He spat with a growl.

"I don't want to." She snapped back, twisting her foot out of his grasp to which he retaliated with another kick, the sharp bladed wheels whirring.

She merely avoided his kick and moved backwards, dodging his flailing legs and the straps attached to them as Agito moved into his next attack, _Ride Fall Bloody Roll, Soul 1800_.Catching up with her, he leaped into the air. He twisted his legs allowing the straps to snake around the girl. The four hooks of the orange straps latched on to Oki's skin again, he kept whipping his long legs, trying to get the blades and serrations on his ATs and their wheels to make impact on the girl. Giving up he landed back on the ground, his hooks still embedded in the girl's delicate skin.

"Why. Aren't. You. Retaliating?" Agito snarled each word after each kick. He thrust his last kick, but it was caught-the same manner in which Agito had caught hers- in the girl's rough hands, which was unlike the rest of her smooth, soft body.

"I'd rather not hurt you Agito," She smirked. She started to twist his foot, almost putting enough pressure to dislocate it.

The blue haired boy's grin reappeared as he slowly put more force on the wheels, causing them to spin uncontrollably, while the serrations, which were as sharp as sharks' teeth, pierced her palms. Agito was completely not ready for what had happened next.

Water started dripping from the cuts of her palms instead of the thicker crimson fluid, as if it was completely natural. The yellow eye and the dark blue eyes widened at the sight. Oki's eyelids fluttered shut as she winced in pain, and when they reopened, the edges of her pupils were rimmed with inky black tendrils, painting the blue of her eyes with darkness.

"Are… you bleeding…water?" Agito whispered in disbelief and, oddly enough, fear.

She immediately let go of his foot, and disappeared into thin air. Behind Agito, a shadow of a giant wave appeared, with Oki at the center bringing her leg up for a powerful axe kick that could split open his skull.

She succeeded in knocking out the confused boy, therefore, winning her match against him.

The two teens collapsed, one from fainting, and one from exhaustion. But since the panting girl's mission was not finished, Oki draped Agito's arm over her shoulder, and lifted him up to support him. Her destination was thankfully not too far. Making sure to switch the eye-patch, to avoid further fighting, the girl shakily skated away, struggling to support the 84-pound-fifteen-year-old. Crimson fluid was now steadily gushing out of her wounds.

* * *

_Finally,_she gasped, when she saw the huge billboard of the café attracting customers. Oki wasn't used to weights. Since fatigue was slowly setting in her limbs, she desperately looked for a place to seat Akito.

Finding an empty table, she gently placed him on one of the black metal chairs. He started to stir, so Oki mustered what little energy she had left, and ran into the store to order the food asked by the team. The server handed a tray with assorted meals, and continued his job, ignoring the bleeding young girl.

Struggling to carry all the food, yet somehow managing, Oki walked out of the small café to see all the members of Kogarasumaru seated at or near the table.

Ikki turned around and beckoned her towards the table, ignorant of the weight upon the still bleeding limbs of the younger girl. His call directed everyone's attention, even Akito's, who had completely gained consciousness when Oki went into the store and was quite surprised at how he got to the destination, towards Oki. The girl was struggling to maintain her balance and seemed much paler than before. Only Kazu, Ringo and Buccha- who really wanted the food- rushed forth to her help.

* * *

Once everyone was seated and munching on their choice of chow- Ringo opting instead to bandage the younger girl's wounds- the boys huddled together at one of the tables. Hushed whispers filled the quiet atmosphere and obvious glances were thrown at Oki. As the boys broke the ring with their usual psyched up cheers, they started to near the blue haired girl. The two other girls were animatedly talking about track clothes, where as Ringo occasionally participated in the excited whispers of Emily and Yayoi.

"Oki-chan" Kazu started, causing the girl to look up "Considering how you performed in your testing…"

"You seem very adept at fighting, but you didn't use any AT skills to defeat us," Buccha continued,

"You basically didn't show us any of your talent, other than the basics that everyone is aware of." Onigiri frowned, and looked quite disappointed.

Agito just scoffed, and looked away, obviously annoyed at how things had turned out.

Ikki was forced to continue, "However, you not using your AT skills could also mean that you didn't need to use them against the Pig brothers."

Said boys were affronted and snapped at him together.

Ignoring them, Ikki loudly exclaimed, "I, the amazing and talented Ikki, gathered from my lesser teammates that you almost did beat Kazu with your speed, and battled against Agito, defeating him fairly. Thus, I conclude that you are indeed powerful, so…" Ikki trailed, smirking widely at this point.

Everyone (except Agito of course) smiled, and gave her a thumbs-up, "Welcome to Kogarasumaru!"

"Really?!" The girl beamed up at them, causing Ikki to blush sheepishly, and Agito to frown further, as he felt flustered once more. Kazu smiled on proudly and nodded.

"Thank you gu-" Oki's eyes rolled back in her head, and she started to fall; the exhaustion had finally set in.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Of course we all know who said _that_.

Kazu gently removed the limp body off the floored Shark, and scooped up the light girl into his arms, "Well, what do you know, she's unconscious. I'll take her back to my place, I'm sure my sister wants to see our dear little Oki-chan again. Is that okay, Ikki?"

"Hm? Yeah, do whatever you want," Ikki shooed him away.

Agito started following him and muttered, "I'm coming with you."

"Suit yourself."

What the two boys, and the rest of the team, didn't notice was that a girl with brown hair held in pigtails was staring intently at the younger boy. A light frown was adorning her face.


	6. Truth and Rivalry

Tokyo was known for the high levels of AT riders and other types of locomotives with wheels less than 5" in diameter. Empty alleys littered the city, ideal for teenagers riding their ATs and Skateboards as they could keep out of the gaze of the police.

Agito and Kazu were skating down such a pass. It was starting to get darker; dusk would be upon them in a few minutes. Smiling fondly down at the unconscious girl in his arms, Kazu held Oki close to him. Agito had been quietly followed his friend's steps but as soon as they were a good distance away from the roads, he suddenly sped up.

The next second, Agito backed Kazu against one of the walls of the alleys, Oki almost slipping out of his grasp. The Shark barred his arm across the older boy's neck to prevent him from escaping, and the girl was trapped between the two of them.

"She's not fucking normal." Agito deadpanned. "You somehow know her. What the fuck is up with her?"

Kazu frowned and shifted the girl in his arms so she wouldn't be woken up. As he held her tighter, Kazu scowled at him, "I don't need to tell you anything Agito."

Agito shifted his gaze to her face, framed by strands sky-blue bangs not held back by her tight ponytail. His eyes softened slightly- not noticeable by others but Kazu's keen eyes didn't miss it- as he observed her, "She's stronger than any girl. Fuck."

The older boy stared at the Shark contemplatively. The boy was still observing Oki and was surprisingly not violent, nor was he being anti-social as usual. After a moment of silence, save for the city noises, Kazu smiled at a memory, staring fondly at the girl.

"Mmm…" hummed Kazu, "trust me, she's probably as strong as Ikki. She just doesn't use her full potential. I know for a fact that she's capable of more feats than what she showed you in your battle."

"She was holding back…" Agito frowned, annoyed that the girl could have easily beaten him, that too without her regalia. _I'm getting weaker... Akito…_

"If she didn't control herself like that she would have either killed you, or crushed the prides of every guy alive."

Agito smiled wryly, releasing his hold on Kazu, "Too late for that, fuck! My pride's already in a deep pit."

Kazu chuckled softly, and Agito continued his questioning, he was curious about the Mist Queen and her 'troublesome' past.

"Oki told us a little about her family, but she was lying. Tell me the truth about her family," the Shark ordered, glaring menacingly at the protective older boy.

Kazu remained quiet for a while, pondering his options. When he had decided, Kazu looked at Agito and glared at his sole eye, causing the Shark to step back a few steps. "Don't tell anyone else about this," and only when Agito nodded, Kazu continued, "She doesn't know her parents. Oki was conceived and modified in a test tube as an experiment. As far as I know, an organization was apparently creating special children for a big project. The only 'parents' she had were the scientist couple who monitored her growth. My parents were also a part of this organization, but they couldn't bear to see some of the horrors going on, so they left the organization and went abroad. They still remained as good friends with Oki's 'parents'.

"Anyway, when I met Oki's 'father', he was emotionless; he used to treat her like a lab experiment, not even a person. He apparently ran countless numbers of painful tests on her to "improve" her, like she was an animal, all without even sedating her. Oki's 'mother' on the other hand was much kinder; she used to treat Oki as her own child. She realized that Oki was a living human being and saved her- when she could, at least- from all the things her 'father' did. Oki's mother brought the Oki, who was really shy at that time, to our house often to help her grow up like a normal little girl.

Kazu smiled fondly, "Oki and I used to play all sorts of games, mostly things that involved racing. But then, one day, the family just disappeared."

"Did you know where to?" Agito asked curiously.

"Uh-uh," Kazu shook his head, inwardly smiling at the younger boy's expression, "When Oki said that her mother died, it means her 'father' now has complete control of her life now. Boy, I don't want to imagine what would have happened to her if she didn't run away." Kazu let his eyelids droop and hide his greyish-blue irises for a second, clutching the girl closer to him before opening his eyes again.

Suddenly, the unconscious girl started stir. The smiling girl was now frowning. When she started thrashing, two boys tried to wake the screaming girl from her nightmare.

They succeeded when she opened her eyes, whispered eerily, "He's going to get me." The frightened girl threw her arms around Kazu's neck and started sobbing.

The two boys looked at each other helplessly, and back at the terrified girl.

"He's going to get me…Kazu-nii" Oki repeated, getting more and more distressed.

Kazu carefully let her feet touch the ground, and hugged her. Stroking her hair to calm her down, Kazu repeatedly muttered to the bewildered girl, "Oki-chan, it'll be alright. I won't let anyone harm you, never again."

Oki whimpered, "He's coming to get me. I shouldn't have run away Kazu-nii; he's going to kill me."

Kazu froze stunned at the amount of fear the girl was showing.

At the same time, the blue haired boy swapped his eye patch and Akito pulled out a bottle of water from somewhere in his jacket. He handed the bottle to Oki, who didn't move a muscle. He just opened the bottle and put it near her mouth, tempting her to drink some.

"Come on Oki-chan~! Have some, it will make you feel better." Akito explained, innocently.

Oki slowly took the water bottle out of Akito's hands and gulped almost half of its contents. She slowly started to calm down, but was still quite afraid. Oki returned her fearful gaze towards her old friend, "Kazu-nii, I don't wanna die."

He merely wrapped his arms around her, and reassured her that nothing was going to happen to her. Akito stayed quiet; he understood it was a personal matter. Even so he felt compelled to promise her the same.

"Don't worry Oki-chan~ Agito and I will also protect you no matter what." He vowed, smiling at the girl and laughing inwardly as Agito's mental form spluttered.

_Fuck! You little- Don't go making promises on my behalf!_

Oki gave a weak half-smile, before she fainted again, this time going into a dreamless slumber.

Kazu and Akito continued on their walk to Kazu's house, but remained silent. Then Akito suddenly swapped the eye patch, and Agito had come out, emanating a murderous, yet arrogant aura. "I'm leaving; I have some… business to take care of. Tell Crow not to wait up for me." He added as an after thought, "Fuck."

* * *

A crowd gathered in the game center, including Kogarasumaru excluding the girls. Ikki, stared at the sabotaged punching machine. It was obviously destroyed due to the power of the punch. Bothered by the destruction, he glanced at the score-999. _What the hell?_

Kazu pulled a guy from the mass and questioned him. "Did someone trash the machine?" He demanded.

The dazed boy just responded quickly to avoid further damage, "Huh, yeah. Didn't you see? It was nuts! This guy was like a monster or something. I haven't seen him around here before. At first he was just walking around the arcade but then I guess he thought he'd try the punching machine. He asked if it was that was the highest score. Actually, the highest score before was pretty awesome too. It's just this guy was on a totally different level! I've never seen anyone with a punch like that! It was like he hit the machine with a jack hammer." He finished.

Buccha caught on, "Was that Ikki's score?"

"Yeah," Kazu confirmed his assumptions, "and he's pissed."

* * *

Ikki was still inside the arcade trying to conquer the high score set. He never got anything above a 498.

"Dammit!" He whined like a little child, "I wanna break a machine!"

His pleas were drowned out by those of the manager trying to console and convince the teen not to destroy any more of his equipment.

"Hey Ikki, you might wanna check this out! Some team called Behemoth is challenging us to a parts war." Kazu called, ignoring Ringo who awkwardly stood next to him.

"What? I haven't got time! I need to destroy this machine!"

"Guys, get over here!" Onigiri called from outside, "I've found something that's very awesome!"

The two teenage boys headed out. The perverted pig and Buccha were hovering over an ancient looking motor-bike. It looked like home-made objects attached to a motor-bike to make it look like some sort of elephant.

"What's that shit?" Kazu laughed. "It looks as if it came from the dumpster."

A stranger with grayish-silver hair and large grey pupils came out of the shadows. "You got a problem with my ride?" he asked.

"Aww… this is your ride? Well, I was planning on stealing it, but I guess I can't. It's such a fine baby…" Onigiri remarked, stroking the red seat.

The stranger slapped away the pig's hand off his bike and punched him in the face, leaving it dented in.

"So it was you." Ikki concluded, "I'm surprised a skinny guy like you could beat my high score… Not bad."

His ATs spun out of control, and Ikki intended to destroy his opponent like he had the punching machine.

"No!" cried Ringo, stepping in between both the boys, trying to prevent the scene to get worse. She was too late.

Ikki's punch almost landed, but it seemed to have stopped, not by Ringo, but the strange beetle-eyed teen's arm. The Crow's face was then pummeled in a flurry of strong, swift, blows from the boy. The last punch was so powerful that it even knocked down Buccha who weighed more than 400 pounds. Ikki was knocked out cold, his face bruised to diabolical proportions.

"I was right." Ringo stated, "You're one of Behemoth's Holy Five*. Mitsuru Bando, the Cyclops Hammer."

"And you guys are Kogarasumaru, huh?" Mitsuru confirmed, "Too bad."

* * *

Agito was sitting in his room when light filled in as Ringo opened the door. You could see the customized interior of the serrated-AT-wheels hanging from the ceiling and jaws of a shark suspended on the walls. The room gave a very ominous feeling and the Noyamano girls stayed away from it as much as possible.

"Agito, what are you planning?!" A very pissed Ringo demanded, "Didn't you hear a word I said!? Don't get Ikki's team involved in your battles!"

He just smirked arrogantly and teasingly retorted, "What _you_ said? Don't you mean what _Swimsuit-Mask_ said?"

Ringo spluttered refusals, to keep her, already blown cover a secret. Mikan popped out of nowhere to criticize the actions of the Shark.

"You guys are only F-Class and you goaded Behemoth to fight you? What were you thinking? You're gonna get murdered. To a huge team like that you brats are nothing but flies buzzing around their shit."

"Yeah, you're right," started Agito, "To them we probably look like the crappiest team in the Parts War. But that's exactly why I think we can beat them."

Ringo gasped, while Mikan just muttered an "Oh?"

"Would you care to explain this clever little plan of yours?" demanded Ume.

Agito let out a chuckle and continued with his explanation, "Akira Udou and the Five Holy beasts are the strongest riders in D-Class. But riders with their skills are good enough to be A-class. They just abuse the system to keep themselves from advancing. As long as they make sure they don't win three battles in a row, they stay in D-Class and dominate the low-level teams. It'd be suicide even for me to challenge them on their home turf. That's why I baited them with all of our stickers."

"Now that you mention it, they were the ones who initiated the battle," Ringo noticed.

Ever the voice of reason, Ume rebutted, "But no matter what area you decided to battle in, you still have the disadvantage."

"Think of Kogarasumaru's début battle," refuted Agito, "The way I see it, it should work out quite nicely. Our team looks weak, but we have four riders who's speed completely transcends F-Class: The wuss, the freak in the mask," at this Ringo growled, "that annoying bitch, (Oki) and of course, me. The strongest D-Class versus strongest F. And since the dash is a contest of speed, this battle ought to be a real kick in the pants."

"You can count me out," Ikki stated, appearing out of no where. Bruises spotted his face and were slightly concealed by bandages. His cheek had swollen up and the combination of the two made him appear like a monster.

Ringo jumped, obviously startled by the Crow's sudden appearance "Ikki?"

Ikki mulled in his thoughts, "I've never seen that kind of power before. There's no way… You can't expect me to race against a monster like that!"

"The only monster here is that swollen face of yours, you pussy," snapped Mikan, "You wanna have a pity party, do it alone."

"Hey, shut up!" He yelled.

Agito turned his face away from the idiot called the supposed 'Sky King', "We don't need you. I already picked out the riders and you aren't one of them."

At his harsh comment, Ikki left the threshold to walk to his room.

Encouraged, Agito followed him out and continued to boast, "Hah, not only do you suck at riding, you can't fight for shit! Go cry yourself to sleep, you sack of crap."Mikan nodded her head in agreement, further boosting Agito's ego.

Ringo had left to go and console Ikki, while Ume and Mikan just went their ways to their shared bedroom. Agito was still leaning against his door frame, and when he looked at the closed door opposite his room, he noticed the shadows near the base door.

"Come on out, you little Bitch. Fuck, can't even hide properly." He muttered, agitated that the girl was listening in.

Embarrassed that she got caught, the blue-haired girl slowly opened door separating the two of them. She mumbled a sheepish "Hi".

"What the fuck is it?" He demanded, trying not to show that he cared. He didn't, he told himself; it was that if he didn't ask she would keep bothering him with that "in-thought" look later and space out on him. Walking into his room, he beckoned her to follow, so he could sit down again instead of talking while he was still standing.

Oki followed him into his room without giving a second thought, she trusted the Shark enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her due to his lighter half. "You set up a battle with Behemoth?" She asked quietly yet there was something in her tone that made him rethink her seemingly innocent question.

The girl flooded him with questions, each one followed by another, "The night you've found me, you were hunting teams to bait them weren't you? You're willing to go to such extents and hurt your friends just to get this battle? What's _your_ ulterior motive?"

"Fuck," Agito uttered out of confusion; he didn't miss the odd intonation of her words, "you're too perceptive. You know that, bitch? Curb that or you might get killed in this world. To answer your questions… yes, I did find you when I was taking over territories and crushing weaklings. Yes, I am willing to hurt my friends…after all they all eventually end up stabbing you in the back." the Shark looked down forlornly at his ATs, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl. He quickly snapped out of it and snarled at her, "And _you_, little Bitch, don't need to know my reasons. Just know we will reach new heights."

Before Agito knew what hit him, Oki's fist was thrust into his gut and the air was knocked out of his lungs. As he recoiled and tried to catch his breath, the blue haired girl leaned forward and enveloped him in her arms. Her small strong hand was gently stroking his hair.

The blue haired boy quickly tried to get out of her hold to no avail, "What the fuck are you doing you Bitch?!"

The girl pulled back, but did not relinquish her grasp. She shouted, "For shit's sake, stop calling me a fucking bitch! So what!? I beat you in a fucking battle. I won it fair and square. I'm sorry for wounding your pride but get _over_ it!"

Agito raised an eyebrow at the sudden vulgar language of the girl. He was also a little scared deep down in the depths of his heart, her eyes were starting to darken, like they had in their battle.

She just glared at him and continued, "I swear, there's nothing more irritating than listening to you insult me. I have a fucking name, you know, so use it, dammit!"

"Fine… bit- I mean, Oki." Agito complied grudgingly.

She gave him her sweet smile and muttered a quick "Thanks!" before returning to stroking his hair.

_What the hell?_ Agito thought, a furious blush spreading across his face. But for some reason, he felt like he was safe, like he was cherished and most important of all, like his existence was worth something.

However, he missed the grateful yet wry smile the girl was exhibiting. _Thank you for setting this battle up Agito…I'm sorry I'm so selfish… and I'm sorry for whatever spurring you to take on this suicide mission. I don't want you to ever look so lonely again…_

* * *

The entirety of Kogarasumaru, excluding their two blue haired members, was grinning, eager for its battle against the strong and gigantic team.

Agito's eye was twitching, _My plan was perfect. But there was one thing I overlooked, one thing factor I failed to calculate… He's a dumbass. And there's no accounting for dumbass…ness._

The provoked Cyclops hammer started yelling threats towards Ikki. The said boy and Kazu joked around, teasing the beetle-eyed teen.

On the other hand, Oki narrowed her eyes into glare that drew a person deep into her bottomless, ocean-like eyes that could drown them in their thoughts. Her blue eyes were focused on the other, younger girl present. Long light-brown locks framed her face and emerald-green eyes distinguished her from the rest. _Hanako… I can't wait to battle you. You took her away from me… you won't get away with it bitch!_

* * *

*I know that it's actually the Holy Four, but how could I leave out Oki? She also gets to battle so I'm just adding one more person to the top riders of Behemoth.


	7. Trainin' when it's Rainin'

**Akito: SKYE! *Glomp***

**Skye: Hey Akito... Agito gave up on resisting huh?**

**Akito: Yup! "I don't wanna suffer anymore, take over" was what he said**

**Skye: *lol* well anyway, I don't own Air Gear or the Cascada song (Can't stop the Rain) Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

The entire of Kogarasumaru, including their newest recruit were grinning, eager for their battle against the strong and gigantic team. They had ruined Agito's plan for Behemoth to challenge them.

Agito's eye was twitching, _My plan was perfect. But there was one thing I overlooked, one thing factor I failed to calculate… He's a dumbass. And there's no accounting for dumbass…ness._

The Cyclops hammer was provoked and started yelling threats towards Ikki. The said person and Kazu joked around.

On the other hand, Oki was glaring her death glare, the one that drew a person deep into her deep, ocean-like eyes and the victim somehow gets drowned, at the other girl present, she seemed to be younger. She was around her height and looked around Oki's age. She had light-brown hair that reached up to her mid-back and emerald green eyes. _Hanako… I can't wait to __battle you. You took her away from me… you won't get away with it bitch!_

_

* * *

_

Training time in school:

"Sorry!" A short blue-haired girl burst through the doors into the classroom where few other teens were gathered. "I'm so so so so so so so so sorry."

Agito's eye twitched as he was cut off by Oki when he was explaining his elaborate explanation of the cube battle. "Shut it, bit-Oki, get a seat and listen."

(A/N: lol, this reminds me of the time me and my friend were trying to make this movie trailer for a French project, and I had to say that in French, I said "Je suis très très très très très très très très très… sorry" as I forgot the French term for sorry which was désolé.)

She took off her baby-frog backpack and walked over to Kazu's seat. The Shark glared at her as if saying "This is the first and last time you'll be late", and continued on with his speech.

"Hey," Kazu, a tall and lanky blonde, whispered, "Were you trainin' on your own?"

She gave a slight nod, which wasn't missed by her older friend. Their education about the upcoming battle lasted for another half an hour before they broke off to get a break. The other girls that supported the team had made excellent delicacies for them.

As they sat down to eat, Ikki approached Oki, asking her why she was late.

"Gomen nassai, Ikki. I got caught up in my homework." The light-blue haired girl muttered nervously, scratching the back of her head.

Ikki hummed in thought, "Hmm…Just don't do it again." She gave a slight nod and they went back to more training and reviewing for the extremely important and decisive clash that was coming soon on the next full moon. (A/N: Hey that kinda rhymed ^.~)

Agito noticed Kazu lying on the ground looking at the stars, he decided to get more of his unanswered questions answered. "Hey, do you know anything else about her?" He pointed to Oki, "like about her ATs or something?"

Kazu turned his gaze to the shark-like, amber eye of Agito, "Um, other than the fact that she's on a higher level than us, no, not really."

_So she didn't tell him about her road… hm... What's she trying to hide?_

The next day was much different. It was raining hard, and the skies above looked extremely grey. The team decided to go home but catch up on the missed practice with extra hours tomorrow.

Ikki mused about in his room, trying to memorize the trick pass provided by Ringo. His 'sisters' were downstairs watching TV and playing video games. Rika was still out on her tour, but Ikki was kept in the dark about her actual career as a professional wrestler. The only people missing were the unrelated tenants.

* * *

In a forest on the outskirts of town (A/N: a line from Love Story by Taylor Swift XD The coming up song is Can't Stop the Rain by Cascada, I love the instrumental break ^.^):

Oki was riding up the wet tree bark of the tall Maples. Instead of her white wheels, she switched them with the Regalia core, the Black Mist of the Ocean Road. Since it had just stopped raining, it was the perfect weather for her to train. Jumping off the tree, by kicking against it, and then somersaulting in mid-air, Oki landed perfectly on her feet. Then, she pulled out a device from her pocket along with earphones. She plugged in her earphones into her ears and attached the audio jack into her blue iPod. Scrolling though the songs, she decided on one and pressed the play button.

**How, how am I supposed to feel**  
**When everything surrounding me **  
**Is nothing but a fake disguise**

The dark-blue-eyed girl moved along to the soft and gentle piano, practicing her close range kicks. Suddenly the naturally enclosed clearing fogged up. She moved stealthily in the mist, hiding herself in the low clouds.

**I don't know,**  
**I don't know where I belong**  
**It's time for me to carry on**  
**I'll say goodbye**

She came out of the mist; pretending one of the trees was her opponent. Oki punched the Maple's trunk a few times, and then finished with an extremely fast round kick higher her head. She'd disappeared into the mist again.

**I can't stop the rain from fallin' **  
**I'm drownin in these tears I cry**  
**Since you left without a warning**  
**I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**  
**No I can't go on**  
**When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy**  
**I can't stop, I can't stop the rain**

**From fallin'**

The Mist Queen's speed increased to the more upbeat chorus line. She hit each tree in the natural forest fence so fast that only blurs of her figure were seen. As the chorus came to an end, Oki slowed down once more, it had started to rain again. She moved to the upbeat instrumental break. It was her favorite part. She jumped up into the air a few times, to every other beat. Instead of landing back down on her last one, she flipped to the side trying to jump off a tree to gain more altitude. The wet bark was still slippery, so she skidded and started to fall off about 30 feet above ground. Doing another flip, she managed to balance herself, and land properly. Again, the mist had enveloped her.

**So, tell me where I went wrong **  
**I'm stuck inside a dream long gone **  
**It's hard to reveal the truth **  
**Your love, **  
**Is nothing but a bitter taste **  
**It's better if I walk away, **  
**Away from you**

Once this verse had finished, her silhouette had appeared in the mist for the chorus, her lean legs had lifted up and kicked across, like kicking a soccer ball, unleashing small compressed water attacks, much like Agito's "fang" at each of the trees. They had cut though almost a fourth of the trunks and then splashed about, drenching the stumps underneath. The mist started to clear away for the next instrumental break.

**I can't stop the rain from fallin'**  
**I'm drownin' in these tears I cry**  
**Since you left without a warning**  
**I face the dawn with sleepless eyes**  
**No I can't go on**  
**When clouds are pushin' down on me, boy**  
**I can't stop, I can't stop the rain**  
**From fallin**

Thinking that it was enough practice for now, Oki decided to enjoy the heavy rain, underneath the green canopy of the tiny clearing. She danced to the elaborate beat, not knowing she had an audience… well of one person. It happened to be a certain Shark that seemed to be lost in the grace of the Mist, as she danced to her favorite song. She jumped around in the puddles, adding to the upbeat instrumental break.

As the song came to an end, she started to slip due the wet grass. Unable to regain her balance, she fell on her behind, wincing in pain. Chuckles escaped her viewer, causing Oki's ears to perk up. Blood rushed to the girls face as she realized that someone was watching her, and saw her clumsiness.

"Who's there?" She demanded, blushing from her embarrassment.

Coming out from behind one of the trees, Agito kept chuckling, "So much for being the Mist Queen, more like the Queen of Clumsiness."

"Shut up, Agito. Why are you here? This is a closed off area."

"Who says so?" Agito asked, "You? Please, I couldn't give a fuck about what you say. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" The lighter-blue haired girl retorted.

Agito made a face as if he was trying to guess, "Um… Failing at Training?" He grinned his sadistic grin when the victim of his words had turned red again.

"Shut up, I need to get better…so I have a chance of beating that bitch. Oh, I forgot to thank you. I've been planning on battling Behemoth for a while too, so thank you for setting this match up."

"Hm?" He tried to not show his interest, but his voice had betrayed him, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Oki sat down on one of the larger roots near one of the Maples. She motioned for him to sit beside her, but he just 'tsk'ed and leaned against the Maple closest to his female friend. He then asked her to continue.

"Well, I already know that you know a lot about me, considering you know that I'm the Mist Queen, and Kazu told you a bunch of stuff. There's more to add to my family's story. My mom didn't just die, she was murdered." Oki confessed gloomily. "We were going home from the Market, and outta no where these masked guys knock me out. When I woke up, I was in this warehouse that I didn't recognize.

"There was this young girl, with green hair that I didn't recognize and this other older man who was talking on the phone. 'Bring the research and come alone,' he said. I sorta recognized the voice and before I knew it, I was knocked out again by that girl.

"When I woke up again, I saw my mother at the door, and then she was pushed inside, while the door closed. The girl roughly pulled me up and pushed me towards the door. The man whose voice I recognized had a knife behind his back, he'd planned to murder my mother. I tried to scream for her to get away, but it was worthless 'cause I was gagged with this cloth.

"Then he took the suitcase my mom gave, and when she asked to let me go, he laughed and pulled off his mask. It was my father who killed her in the next minute, so he could have control over me. I couldn't let him, so I kicked the girl somehow and tried to attack him. My mom pleaded for me to get away. But I didn't until I severely injured them, so now I'm here. I was planning on how to get my revenge on that girl. My dad called that girl...Hanako and I heard that she was a part of Behemoth. Like you, I'm not powerful enough to take on all of them, so I guess I'm using Kogarasumaru in a way too. Please don't tell Kazu-kun about any of this."

Trying his best not to show it, Agito was offended that she didn't trust him, he refuted, "Fuck, why would I tell that wuss? Anyway, I'm sorry to hear what happened to your mother. Why didn't you report it?"

"Because no one would believe me. 'You're just a kid, why should we believe that Dr. Yamamoto, the amazing scientist, would murder his own wife?' They'd say. So I just didn't bother."

"You don't need to give a crap about that. If you need help, just ask us. Even though I hate to admit it, these guys in this team are pretty supportive. They'd fucking risk their lives to help you out." Agito stated in a matter-of-fact tone, and then added as an after thought, looking away from the girl, "Which I think is pretty stupid, hunting alone is better, no one can steal your prey that way."

Oki just giggled, and stood up. "Well, I'm gonna go back home, wanna come?"

"Sure" Agito muttered, following her suit.

* * *

As they were walking, Agito looked up, asking Oki, "Oki, why do you trust me so much?"

She shifted her gaze to him, and wondered. When she had the answer, she smiled and said, "I dunno, I just do."

He returned to looking at the road, thinking about her answer.

"Well, since the battle is inevitable, could you try not to get hurt?"

Agito glanced up again at his friend, surprised. She was blushing but she still smiled.

It was still raining, and only then did he notice Oki's apparel. She was clad in her dark blue skirt again, with the black knee length biker shorts underneath. The only thing different was her shirt, instead of the black tank top, she had a white T-shirt on.

_Shit… since when was she…hot?_ He thought as his eyes traveled down from her face, to the blue tube-top-like bra that was seen through her transparent, wet shirt. Then, he realized that even she had… assets. They weren't as big as say that Swallow's or the freak in the mask, but they were there. Feeling heat rush to his face, he turned away, to avoid an awkward moment, realizing that he was blushing.

Of course this wasn't missed by the blue-haired girl. Wondering why he was blushing, she looked down at herself, noticing her shirt's current state. Oki slapped his cheek, with force that made him turn his face the other way, and then she yelled, "Pervert!"

She ran away, her arms covering her chest. Muttering profanities to himself, Agito put pressure on his wheels to propel him forward. When he caught up to her, he started to unzip his jacket and held it up for her to take. Oki was still blindly running, didn't notice him standing in front of her, and fell, taking him down as well.

"Calm the fuck down!" He ordered, annoyed at her over-reaction. He threw his strait-jacket at her, now only left in a blue "Jaws" T-shirt, and his beige pants.

She looked back and forth from the orange cloth held in her hand to his face, and smiled, accepting his offer and putting it on. Then she skated away to their host's house wanting to change out of her clothes quickly.

* * *

When she got the Noyamano's house, she walked in, tip-toeing so she didn't alert anyone of her presence. She almost made it to the stairs when Kazu popped his head out of the living room and noticed her.

"Oki, why in the world are you tip-toeing? And why are you wearing Agito's Bagworm-Jacket?" He questioned.

"Um... Gotta go!" She ran up the stairs, and locked the door to her room. She started to change, when she heard Ikki and Kazu pestering Agito.

* * *

Agito just walked in to the house and started to get his ATs off, when the older guys walked in to the hallway.

Kazu asked, "Agito, what happened to your Jacket?"

"Don't worry about it." He replied, still in his good mood.

"What, no clever comeback with the overuse of fuck?" Ikki smirked, "Oh, by the way, her white shirt's still wet."

The blue haired boy stiffened, in a quick second he round kicked him across the face. "Why the fuck do you care?" he demanded.

Kazu started to get angry, "Because, I told you, she's like my sister, and I can't have you messing around with her! And that too so close to the battle."

Calming down, Agito retorted, "Is that what you think happened?" He neared Kazu and jabbed him in the chest with his pointer finger, "Lemme tell you something, first of all I am not interested in her, and second of all, even if I was, you can't tell me what to do and what not to do. Fuck!"

With that he switched the eye patch, leaving Akito in his place, confused. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Agito doesn't hurt Oki-chan!~" He said, walking up the stairs to his room.

Kazu sat down next to Ikki.

"Holy shit, Agito's with a girl! I thought this day would never come!" Ikki exclaimed proudly, "I'm so proud of my little Sharky!"  
He held his cheek in pain, as he was smacked again, but this time, by Kazu.

* * *

Oki walked over to her desk to finish her homework. She noticed a small note placed at the edge of the table. Picking it up, she read what was written on it.

_Let's finish what we started. You and me, one on one, I'm in Cube 4._

_~Hanako_

_

* * *

_

**Akito: Hey, I really liked that!**

**Skye: Thank you! I couldn't have done it with out my friend, K?O?K's help... he's not on Fanfiction tho XD.**

**Akito: Cool, I like Oki... heh**

**Skye: Glad you do ^.^ now could you get off me?**

**Akito: Nevaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ^_^**

**Skye: Review! And thanks to all the reviewers! Pleaaaaaaaasee Akito? *puppy dog **

**eyes***

**Akito: Nope! ^_^**

**Skye: Oh right! I edited out Chp. 3 and this one too, so be sure to check them out if you've been with this story for a while. (Thanks to those who have!)**


	8. Kogarasumaru vs Behemoth

**IMPORTANT!: I have another contest thing going on, so do check out the ending... outro thing?**

**Agito: Yes! The Epic Battle between me and Akira! That bastard who ditched me for a girl.**

**Skye: You're just jealous 'cause you don't have a girlfriend.**

**K?O?K: Yet..., because Skye has plans. **

**Skye: Hey! K?O?K! Thanks for helping me out with this chapter. And don't give stuff away! *whacks head***

**Agito: Yeah... now I don't have to suffer the Girlyness of this bitch right here.**

**Skye: Oh yeah, didn't you always want to punch Agito if you could?**

**K?O?K: Oh yeah! Let's go Agito!**

**Skye: While they're having their punching contest, I don't own Air Gear, sadly it belongs to Oh!Great. I do own Oki, who is a character I have developed. On with the story:**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

Oki walked over to her desk to finish her homework. She noticed a small note placed at the edge of the table. Picking it up, she read what was written on it.

_Let's finish what we started. You and me, one on one, I'm in Cube 4._

_~Hanako

* * *

_

Oki started to get dressed into her team attire. She decided to add her own style to it, so she wore a navy-blue, strapless tube top that came up to her waist and wore the Kogarasumaru Jacket unzipped over it. The bottom half of her body was clothed in the same usual attire- her dark-blue, torn up skirt with black leather biker shorts under. She grabbed the loose strands of her sky-blue hair and gathered them into her hand. She tied them up with a rubber band near the crown of her head into a tight, high ponytail.

Tonight was the big night- Kogarasumaru vs. Behemoth… more like Ikki vs. the Cyclops Hammer; Agito vs. Udou Akira; and Oki vs. Hanako. It was a match filled with revenge and exhilaration, one to be put down in the history books of A-T.

Once Oki was ready, she decided to pay a visit to the room across from hers. Opening the paper doors, she stood in front of Agito's and Akito's room. She knocked on the door,  
waiting for the said boy to open the door. When he did, she had to turn away to hide her blush.

* * *

Agito had just come out of his bath, and was about to get clothed when there was a knock on his door. He quickly put on his "boxing boxers" (A/N: Ahaha, this is from Trick 32 Pg. 22, a detailed survey thingy of Agito's and Akito's favorite things etc.) and his leather pants and walked over to the door to open it. The sky-blue haired girl's eyes widened and she quickly turned around.

The Shark just chuckled, "What, never seen a guy shirtless before?"

"I have," she refuted, still turned around.

"What when you were fucking five years old?" He asked, and burst into laughter when she stiffened in response. "Anyway, come on in."

Oki walked in to the room, still covering her eyes. "Well I just wanted to wish you luck in your battle, and I hope you get your regalia back," She smiled.

Agito started to put on his white shirt, "Damn right, I will! I am the fucking Fang king after all." When he got his team jacket on too, he walked over to the chair where Oki was sitting. He held out his fist, "Let's hope you get your revenge and win too."

She smiled and pounded her fist with his. When she realized the reason for why she was in his room in the first place, she exclaimed, "Oh right! I forgot. Thanks for keeping my  
identity a secret... it will no longer be one."

"Huh?"

"Yeah... I'm going to wear my regalia and I'll let the Mist Queen reappear in the A-T world." The dark-blue-eyed girl explained.

"Fuck," he muttered, "do whatever you want."

* * *

The Bulldozer had lifted up its blade (A/N: the scooping thingy at the front), showering Kogarasumaru with the destroyed helmets of previous teams that challenged the great beast- Behemoth.

"Kogarasumaru...!" Ikki yelled, holding it for a while.

Friends of the team and the members made small comments during his yell.

"Let's kill 'em dead!" He finished. With that the team sped off into the unused sewage tunnel.

Onigiri's snout-like nose twitched, and he took the first tunnel.

"Onigiri!" Kazu exclaimed while taking the next tunnel, "then I'm taking this one!"

Buccha also went in to his own tunnel. Agito, Ikki and Oki continued. There was a fork coming up but even before that there was another tunnel, the fourth cube.

"I'm taking this one! No one else can. You both go on ahead." Oki asserted defiantly, a look of determination in her dark-blue eyes. She climbed into the tunnel and sped off, disappearing into the distance.

* * *

In the cube was Hanako, sitting on the floor. The room felt extremely dry. There was no humidity or moisture in the room. It felt like a winter day, where there was no humidity, and the air was crisp, just not cold. The cube was like all the others, except had a torch instead of a lamp. The flame flickered, casting shadows that flickered along with it. The room was colored white, but the fire tinted it into a soft orange. Aromas of spices drifted towards Oki. Everything was just like Hanako's personality, fiery.

_This is going to be a tough battle, if I can't use my mist._

"So you came," the brunette smirked, "my, my. I thought you'd chicken out."

"As if, Hanako, that won't happen," Oki retorted defiantly, "no matter how much I want to help me friends out."

"Well, let's get this done with."

Oki raised her leg for a roundhouse kick, but before she could carry it out Hanako had grabbed her by her tied up ponytail and smashed her head into the wall. Oki's head was  
throbbing with pain, and there was a large bruise threatening to form on her forehead.

Oki glared at her, her dark-blue darkening to black, and she tried to attack one more time. Hanako squatted, avoiding the kick and tripped Oki's supporting leg on the ground  
causing her to fall. Then, Hanako lifted her by Oki's sky-blue hair again and jabbed her knee into the unsuspecting girl's stomach She coughed up a lot of saliva out of her mouth, dripping on the floor.

Hanako laughed as she taunted, "Your dad was right, you're just a failed little lab experiment."

Before Hanako could pick up her guard, Oki did something amazing. Her A-T spun out of control, the heat accumulating in the wheels. When they were hot enough, she placed one of her A-T over the spit, and it had evaporated. Moisture was back in the air. She used the cooler in her A-T and made water droplets, and concentrated the water into a small, needle-like spike and launched it at Hanako's shoulder. The brunette grabbed her shoulder in pain as it plunged in.

"You're lucky it's hot in this room, I can't do much with out moisture." Oki panted, but she saw something that reassured her.

She noticed the red liquid draining from Hanako's cut. She knew what she could do, but she shook her head, trying to banish away her thoughts. She couldn't live with herself if  
she did. She wasn't even going at quarter of her strength. But she was alright with this, she wasn't going let her die, she wanted her to feel all the pain, the pain she had felt when she had lost her mother.

* * *

The lanky blonde boy rode all the way through the sewerage tunnel. He ran into a white cube with a white light in it. The room was hot and had smooth sides.

_He's here, I can't see him, but I can tell someone's here..._

The light flickered and he could hear A-T on the floor. Kazu's head snapped backward from an unknown hit he took.

"Sano Yasuyoshi, or Aeon clock" an unknown voice introduced himself, "That's a cute face, it's a pity I have to crush it"

The red haired man appeared in front of him holding up Kazu's chin.

The blond stood there in confusion and astonishment, cursing his luck at his opponent. He was trying to create a quick battle plan. Even before doing that:

"Oh time, stop thyself," Aeon's voice rang in the air around the cube.

Kazu was pummeled by a storm of unseen punches. Each cut his face harshly, leaving drops of blood and sweat. Kazu couldn't help but laugh, because he was staring to catch on to his movements. He barely dodged the next line of punches. He could feel the air being stirred into a light breeze from the speed of the punches, and ran as fast as he could around the cube.

Kazu was picking up, and was picking up fast. He was starting to feel an unbelievable sting in his legs, his heart was beating fast, and his beanie was starting to get drenched in sweat.

"You've got pretty good reflexes," remarked the invisible man, placing a hour glass on the ground, "but it's useless, to one who controls time, that would be me, your like a block of marble silently sitting still. With my fingers I will carve you into a beautiful statue. You have three minutes," he almost sang as he jabbed Kazu in the ribs so hard that Kazu would have been thrown through the cube walls if it wasn't for the speed that his A-T were going at.

Kazu was coughing up blood due to the force of Aeon's jab. A memory flooded into his mind, a memory of training- Agito's education on the members of Behemoth and their skills. He had drawn crude pictures of the Holy Five to accompany his short speech on each of them.

"_Next, it's the Aeon homo- bastard, but that guy controls time. I don't know anything else besides that!" He yelled harshly to avoid even the slightest possibilities of the rest of the team asking questions, "To the person who meets him, my only advice is to die quickly! That's all!"  
__The entire team, except Ikki who was sleeping and Oki, objected, to protest the possibility of an inevitable demise, "Oy! Wait a second!"_

_Kazu insisted "There's got to be something to do, maybe I can stop time too, or maybe he's a road roller."_

_Agito scoffed, "Relax it was just a sick joke. Well, whatever, there's no point in revealing his Trick. Even if I did, the problem is that he's level 82. Only a few riders in Japan, including me, could beat him, I don't like him either"_

_The entire team hung their head excepting one of their own's inevitable death, but even then Kazu's head rose in hope._

"_Wait, you mean he doesn't really stop time!"_

"_Of course! As if a person like that would exist" Agito spat, as if Kazu was a total idiot.  
__Kazu lowered his head in deep thought, thinking of every possible way to beat him. But Agito just shot it down the second he saw Kazu even thinking about it, and moved on to the next point. But as Agito's hand rose to write on the chalkboard of the classroom, Akito took over and wrote "The fly has her spleen and the ant her gall"_

_Almost all the team was completely confused besides one. Ikki knew exactly what it meant._

"_Agito, I'll tell you one thing, naturally a "weakling's" enemy is a "strong", but you know, a strong guy's enemy could also be a weakling." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, but Ikki was unfazed, "Well, I guess you guys won't understand, wake me up when the meeting's finished". He said as he fell asleep.  
__Kazu thought about what had happened, and came up with one conclusion._

'Ikki doesn't know what he's talking about.'

_But he did find out something. He might not be able to beat him with attack, but he'll just ride another road, and run. Not run away._

Kazu was revived his passion, and ran faster. He was going much faster then ever before, he soon could only see fleeting images of his surrounding. _I will not lose, I'LL NEVER STOP RUNNING!_

Everything stopped, and the Aeon Clock struck. The strikes went from punches to kicks, and before he could react he was down on the ground. Kazu was on the ground and smirked.

He rose, and looked at the red lines he had left on the ground with his blood. He had etched his movements into the ground while running. Then, using his own blood lines as a gird, he looked all around for the Time Controller. There was a blank spot!

Kazu jumped in the air and kicked the Aeon Clock across the face.

_I can totally see you!_

He kicked and punched all he could, but it didn't last long.

"Don't get cocky!" Sano screamed, as time stopped for Kazu again. His body no longer could move, and with one last punch Kazu collapsed.

* * *

Agito stood still, staring at the chains dangling from shackles tightented around the forearms of Udou Akira.

"It looks like you've changed in these past two years," Agito observed, "you didn't have those before."

Nothing was said between the two old friends for a while.

"Animals...they evolve," Udou explained, breaking the silence, still looking at the ground, "Two years ago you had the calm, the cruelty, the tenacity, for victory... all put together to make the perfect fighter."  
"That past-you, probably would not have taken up a thoughtless battle like this" he remembered nostalgically, "but while you were "de- evolving", my "fangs" have evolved to the point where they're so long, they can't be compared...Agito"

Udou lifted head, preparing himself.

"You don't have to tell me how long your fangs are, I know just how long your "fangs" are better then anyone," Agito responed, adding a 'fuck', "But you know what? The Mammoth, the Saber Tiger and the Fanged Wolf all became extinct because of the length of their fangs!"

Udou was thinking about everything that was on the line- his title and pride, but he secretly knew the regalia wasn't his, and in time he would be punished. But there was something else that was on the line, and he was going to go against his better nature to keep it no matter what.

* * *

"ROCK!"  
"PAPER!"

Ikki won the round, and sucker punched the hammer right on the jaw. (K/N: for any of you fanfic fans that dont really read the manga, this entire battle is based off it.)

The two guy were playing a continuous game of rock-paper-scissors with a twist- the winner would get to punch the other player across the face. In what appeared to be the second round, the hammer won.

As he was pulling back for his punch yelling, "Look over..." Ikki was watching closely to where he would aim. When he launched the punch, Ikki jumped over the punch, saying 'whoops'. Instead of the Cyclops Hammer's fist meeting with Ikki's face, it met with the wall of the cube, damaging the already pummeled wall.

Bandou roared, "Dammit! That's cheating! Running around like that, you bastard!"

"Hey, I've been wodering since we started, you've never really flown in the sky, have you?" Ikki asked, with an almost child like innocence.

"No, I've always fought together with Udou-san in this "Cube" (D-Class battle), I've never gone to the "Air" (C-Class battle) before." he stated, "My duty and joy is to break down your wings with this hammer,"

Flexing every muscle in his arm, he pulled back for a punch.

"Jeez this guy and that guy," Ikki complained a little confused, as the hammer put down his fist "You have such an amazing thing. Why would you voluntarily hide inside this hole?"

Bandou was confused,"H-huh?"

"Hey Watery Eyes, don't you want to go," Ikki asked, as he raised his hand, the Cyclops Hammer's eyes following it, "I'll make it for you iside of this mold filled cage."

* * *

Agito stood against the wall, listening to the Plugman commentate on the battles of his team members. Suddenly, he started having the nightmare that had been plaguing his mind for a while.

Akito and Agito were riding side by side. Suddenly, Akito's smile disappeared, replaced by a look of doubt. His legs started to shatter, and his entire body started to shatter as well.

"gito..." It was a faint whisper, getting louder and louder "Agito... AGITO!"

He woke up from his daydream.

"What's wrong Agito, done already?" Akira taunted.

He stood up tall, not using the wall for support anymore, "'Of course not. Fuck" _This place brings back memories,_ "It's ironic. Because I left here, I was able to meet the 'Sky'."

Akira laughed, "There is no sky for you to ever see again! Rot away! Inside this cage"

Agito smiled regretfully, "Heh, that's what I planned on, from the start" _I will fall again, _"I'll take you with me Akira! To the bottom of the well!" _Akito, this is my first and last present to you._

They both flipped in the air, chains and straps flailing around, and wrapping around each other, hoping to catch their prey before the other did.

While the battle raged on, Agito started remembering the days when he ruled the underground colloseum.

_I was invincible. It wasn't hard to become invincible because everyone around us was an enemy. We just had to continue to strike our fangs against everything. Until, in the bottom of that pool of blood, we were eventually called "King."_

Agito kept on dodging Akira's hits, elegantly proving that this was a battle between kings.

"Ugh!' Agito screamed, feeling like his legs were shattering

Akira took no mercy, his chains wrapped around Agito's body and tightened, causing him to throw his head back. The current fang king jumped in to a flying knee, right into Agito's stomach. As Agito was falling, Akira wrapped up his waist and arms in chains, and punched him into a wall so hard that it shattered the wall behind him. Agito dropped to the floor like a fish flipping out of the water.

_I'll do Akito, one last favor, and make my existence worth something._

Agito stood up again, crying from all the pain. blood dripping from his open wounds. All he had on his mind was his goal. he wanted the regalia back, and he would do whatever it took to get it back.

"I-I'll take-take the regalia- so... Ah!" He screamed loudly

He walked towards Akira, and tried to kick him in the stomach as hard as he could. Sadly, the power was nothing, it felt like weak taps to Akira.

"This is painful for me to watch: the once powerful fang king, now broken. But now I know that the next hit will be a peaceful hit, ending your suffering for eternity." Akira said with an almost brotherly affection towards the now pathetic fang king.

"Dammit!" Agito yelled, frustrated at his own weakness.

Suddenly the ground started to collapse, "Wh-?" Both Akira and Agito yelled in confusion.

"A-gi-to, what're ya doin'?" Ikki said, only his silhouette appearing in the rubble, while all the others looked around in confusion, "You look like a frog that's been squished at the bottom of the well! Well I can't blame ya. Squirming around in this dimly lit cage makes it hard for you to get real serious, so..."

"Wha-Wha-Wha?" The cyclops hammer looked around in confusion.

Agito stuttered in astonishment, "C-Cr-Crow?"

"Looks like you forgot, so lemme teach it to ya one more time," Ikki looked up, "The way to fly in the sky!"

"What do you mean by this Crow?" Agito spat.

"No... see, looking at the trick pass before coming here, it was apparent to this genius that the fourth, fifth, and sixth cubes were directly above and below each other. Oki's was above you, and mine was below yours."

He was interrupted by a quick hook kick across the face by Agito. The Cyclops Hammer looked at him in confusion, _Aren't they on the same team?_

Agito yelled, extremely annoyed at Ikki's actions, " (that)'S not what I'm askin'! Fuck! I'll kill you bastard! What did you come here to do! You're the worst, pathetic asshole on the team! Do you think that by coming here, you'll be my hero or something? Quit looking down on me!"

The blue haired boy clutched Ikki's shirt, he whispered "Akito... asked you... Am I right crow?"

Ikki remained speechless as his time with the happier boy came into his mind. They were siting on the roof.

"I never knew I could be this glad to have been born," Akito muttered, smiling, "This peace, I wish it could last forever."

He clutched his hair laughing, "Just kidding, ha ha, that's impossible, I know."

"What do you mean by that?" Ikki asked, still eating his Ramen. (A/N: A type of noodles)

Akito remained speechless as he drew his knees in. After a while, he whispered, "I have a request. Please... stop Agito"

"Before, well this was a long time ago, but... the one who was called the 'Fang King' was me, not Agito. When I was young, Kaito-Onii-chan made me train hard, but I was really happy then. Nothing was stressful. More than that, I was proud of the fact that I was better at A-T than anyone else. Yeah...at that time. Until I found out about Onii-chan's goals, why he made me this way. I just ran normally, just like I had been taught, in practice. From that day on, Akito was unable to run. Then, I heard that 'Voice'. Agito, he ran in my place."

(A/N: You guys know the rest right? If not just read on from Trick 65. Pg 14. If in need for a Manga website go to 1000Manga |dot| com (take out the spaces, replace |_ | with symbol inside). Basically, the coming part takes place while they are battling.)

* * *

Oki panted, her knee on the floor, supporting her. She tried to stand up again, and stumbled a bit, but was still standing.

"I remember that day, every single step I took, and every face I saw, because I relive that day in my dreams every night."Oki gasped with tears rolling down her face. "Because of you I've lost the one person I loved. All I have to say to you is that I hope you die!" She screamed.

She was already almost completely drained of her energy due to the tempature, but she was giving it all up to kill the girl in front of her. She felt all the liquids in her body being drained out by Hanako's flame type A-T. A smirk played upon Oki's lips.

"What are you smirking about?" Hanako laughed, sending ice-blue flames, though they weren't as cold as the color appeared to be, they were just the opposite-extremely hot flames, towards her, burning her arm.

Oki still rested on her knee, and put all her weight on her back foot. the turbines in the Misty Ocean were going as fast as they could possibly go, and Oki pulled out a small pocket knife. She cut the area where she was burnt, wincing from the pain as she did so, and water flooded out instead of blood.

"No matter how much you try to keep this cube dry, you will fail because my Blood was replaced by Water, one of the products of the sick scientists. Although I guess that it's an advantage considering that I have complete access to water where ever I go."

Her wheels were turning at full speed, almost ripping through the concrete tiles. The water started to concentrate around the A-T. She stood up, and skated a few steps backwards, and as if kicking a soccer ball, she kicked the small pool of water, launching a blade made up of highly compressed water. "Hydro Blade!" She yelled, and the blade made contact with Hanako's stomach, cutting it up diagonally.

"Watch it, bitch!" She muttered, clutching her stomach in pain, and to stop the bleeding.

Oki chuckled, "Why should I? Did you watch your limits when you helped in murdering my mom?" She made a face as if she was remembering what happened, "Oh right...NO!"

She kept launching more Hydro Blades, cutting the brunette, making her bleed like crazy.

"You destroyed my life. You helped _him _destroy it! I cannot forgive you!" She screamed, not stopping.  
Hanako started to laugh hysterically, "Haha, I like I said you're just as pathetic as he said, ahahahah."

Her face was ridden of the humor she had laughed upon earlier, leaving a deadly mask of anger, " Did you think that a weak attack like this would affect me? Don't screw around bitch!" Fires erupted from her A-T much like Spitfire's, for she had run the same road as him. The only difference was the color of the flames, they were much hotter, so they were blue.

(A/N: If you haven't figured out by now, I'm a blue person ^.^)

They evaporated the coming Hydro Blade into steam, filling the entire cube. Oki smirked, she kept launching more Hydro Blades and they kept getting turned into steam by the flames emenating from the A-T.

"Thanks," Oki mumbled, a wide, smug smile lightening up her face, "that was exactly what I needed. Remember? I control Mist, and I can do so with any amount of humidity in this cube. Burning my Blades up was exactly what I needed." She stated, activating the cooler, which caused the temperature in the Cube to drop drastically, and the water vapor to condense into thick clouds, creating a foggy atmosphere.

Oki hid in the mist, buying herself time. "I'm sorry Mom, I promised I'd never use this power, but I have to. I hope you forgive me." She whispered into the air, squatting to reach for the switches on the soles of her A-Ts. Flipping them off, her dark-blue irises completely turned black. She let out a menacing laugh, one that turned your blood cold.

When she tried her Hydro Blades again, these were much deadlier than before. They were thrice the size of her earlier ones and were more unpredictable due to all the mist around the cube. Hanako was attacked from all sides, as Oki ran around the cube at an extreme speed, only pausing for a few seconds to launch each blade. Some missing and smashing into the cube, destroying the structure.

" I said, don't screw around with me!" Hanako screamed, smashing open a tile, underneath it was a pipe.

"C-C-Complete! The Battle between the Beasts the Shark and the Crow is COMPLETE!" Plug man yelled using the announcement speakers, and it rang through the cube.

Just as he said that, Hanako destroyed the pipeline, making it spew out Gasoline, and once it was ignited by her Flames, the cube exploded, and they started to fall down into the just finished battle between the Fang Kings.

Oki was still out of control, her increase in power creating a blood-lust that shut down her sense of right and wrong. She continued to launch her Hydro Blades cutting up Hanako into something that could not be recognized. One more blow and she would be finished... forever. A glint of murderous joy appeared in Oki's black irises. She grinned a sadistic grin, almost on par with Agito's. She readied herself for her last Blade the one that would kill the colleague of her Mother's murderer. Even before she could, a right hand painstakingly was placed onto her shoulder. Jumping in surprise she looked over it, and saw Agito clutching his own right shoulder where he was hit by one of the Blades of Akira's A-T.

"Don't fucking do it." He pleaded, shaking his head.

Slowly she lowered her leg to the ground, where Kazu quickly turned the switch to her limiter back on. Oki's irises returned to their normal Deep-Ocean-dark-blue. Tears started to stream out of her eyes, but even before a single drop fell, she brushed off Agito's hand off her shoulder.

Speeding off to where Hanako was, the sky-blue-haired girl punched the brunette across the face, as hard as she could, causing Hanako to loose consciousness.

" (loss) Hanako vs. Oki (win)! That concludes it folks! An Epic battle with an unlikely winner! Kogarasumaru wins the Cube, Rising to D Class!" Plug man announced.

* * *

(A/N: This scene happens when Oki turns off the switch to her Limiter)

Spitfire's A-T spun out of control, flames licking his leather pants. The same happened with Nue, electricity crackled around them. Far off in the distance, Ringo's A-T also responded to Oki's regalia.

"It can't be," Spitfire's eyes widened, "There's another regalia among us?"

The pair shifted their gaze to the large T-V screen. Nue started calculating the types and the power of the Girl, and came to a conclusion, "She's the Mist-Queen"

"But, the regalia of the Ocean Road was destroyed, was it not?" The orange haired man asked doubtfully.

Nue looked ahead, "Seems like it hasn't been. They're quite the team, eh?"

* * *

(A/N: After the battle is ended:)

The colloseum was fillled with shouts of disagreement. Most of the viewers stood up shouting threats. "Kill them!" "Destroy them!" "They don't deserve to win!" were among the few of the wide variety of threats. Suddenly one of the riders who was close to going into the tunnel which led to Kogarasumaru was faced with a gun in his face... well his biker-helmeted face and when the silver-haired man fired, the helmet shattered into tiny peices.

Only then did all the rioters notice the prescense of the [Wind] G-Men among them, lead by none other than the infamous Shark's older Brother, Kaito Wanijima. A few minor police stormed through the gates, carrying guns. They were tipped off by Agito, who was wary of a situation like this if they had won.

"This is our chance to leave. If we leave now, the chaos will cover us." Agito reminded, "Don't forget the crow."

Kazu's doubts about Agito's so called 'betrayal' finally made sense, he hadn't betrayed them, he just was using it as a cover for them to escape. He shifted his gaze to all the storm riders now getting hurt by the police. He cringed, "Damn those people."

"What? Hey," Agito called, confused at the blond's actions.

The remaining members of both Kogarasumaru and Behemoth explained how it would be wrong to leave their fellow Storm Riders to be attacked and captured by the Police.

Even Oki joined in, "I'm going to," she stated, then her legs buckled, stinging from the second degree burns she had suffered in the explosion.

"No," Kazu ordered, "Stay here! Agito, make sure Ikki is safe. Don't let this little runt get out of your site."

"Agito, take care of Akira" Fuumei, or the "Hecatonchires Bomb" asked.

"Hey, wait a second!" Agito objected, but it was too late, he was left alone with Oki as the others left to take place in the battle. He looked from Oki, to Ren-fa to Ikki and Akira with a sigh, "Two injured people, a fainted Crow and a girl."

Dragging Ikki with out regard for the fact that his pants were coming off, Agito muttered grudgingly, "Fuck, in the end, my plan was pointless."

"Ah, can't go this way, it's a dead end!" Ren-fa freaked out.

Ignoring her, he kept talking to himself, "Even though, two years, huh? Both of us have changed a lot Akira."

Oki was staring at him the entire time, she lowered herself to sit next to him and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked.

Still smiling, she lied, "Nothing."

"Surrounded by these kinds of guys, I don't need to rest in a cage." He said.

"Not a chance, Agito." An unknown voice refuted.

Both Oki's eyes and Agito's eye widened, and looked up. A whip lashed about and hit Agito's shoulder.

_My broken shoulder… _He cringed, a meaningless word escaped his lips, "Gah."

"The cleaning service is here. The dirty things are to be collected," the silver-haired man laughed.

"Ka-Kai-Kaito," Agito stuttered.

Licking his whip, Kaito grinned, "I'll mop the floor with you, piece of shit."

Shooting the rubber bullets, he kept grinning "I'm glad. It hasn't been a month since we got separated. And it felt like we've been separated for a thousand years. It's nostalgic, Agito."

"Stop it!" Oki pleaded, "Please stop! Don't hurt him!" She glanced at Agito, his clothes were tattered from the force of the bullets and he was almost unconscious.

"Shut up, bitch!" she was met with a whip on one of her burns, and she let out a scream.

"You… bastard" Agito mumbled.

"What is it? Is that a way to talk to your own brother?" The whip lashed again, this time making contact with Agito's face.

"Gah!"

Kaito pulled out Agito's tongue, "To say such a thing, a bad mouth needs to get a scolding." The gun was placed over it, "For this occasion I'll pierce a big hole in your tongue. It's just everything you eat will be a little bland."

"Stop… it…" whispered Oki weakly, almost close to crying from pain and getting hurt by Agito's own suffering. Not having anymore energy to support herself, she slipped into unconsciousness

Ignoring her, Kaito continued sadistically, "I'll just attach a lead to your piece, so you won't be glad, every time you go on a walk, Agito."

He kept lashing the whip at his younger, blue-haired brother and continued shooting bullets at him.

Once Agito collapsed, he moved onto Akira, who was being guarded by Ren-fa. "Alright then," He said, pointing the gun underneath Ren-fa's left breast, "Step aside, you're in my way. Although it's a rubber bullet, from this distance it'll make a 'hole'"

"Just do as he says," said the only female in the [Wind] G-Men team, "You already know he's not a person to show mercy, not even to a girl, right?"

Ren-fa wrapped her hand around the head of the gun, and shifted it to her forehead.

"I-if you want me to move…Kill me." She said with difficulty due to the fact that she didn't speak Japanese fluently, "Akira… created Behemoth, always… protected many people…! So kill all those people!"

Kaito spat, "What?"

"There are many enemies who use A-T. Other teams…. the people of the Yakuza… Police men like you! The people of D-Class and below are all just little birds who can't fly." Tears started flooding out of Ren-fa's eyes, "The cage… wasn't created to shut ourselves inside! It was created for people as weak as me… to be protected from the enemies outside! To crush all of the small teams… and we made a lot of friends. I enclosed myself in the 'cage' I created to protect me! I was the only one always crumbling. People like you who hate A-T, will never understand… ABOUT AKIRA!"

A vein popped, "You're too noisy. You really make me want to kill you."

That didn't falter her confidence, "Akira wasn't… really a bird who couldn't fly… With his worn out body and his regalia of "not being able to fly" because of that he couldn't protect us anywhere but here."

"I told you to be quiet!" Kaito's eyes flared with anger, and more veins popped.

In the next minute all the police were rounded up by a united force of Storm Riders.

"We understand this thing… more than anyone else Ren-chan," Aeon smiled, giving her support.

"Wha? No way… Are these people… putting the unit under siege?"

_Rip Steel Soul, Get together _A current of electricity taking the form of a human passed through all the weapons of the police team multiplying the weight, causing them to drop the fire-arms.

Nue, the thunder king, Spitfire, the Flame King, Rika were present as Sora held a short conversation with Kaito, explaining the uniting force between the Strom Riders.

"You're mean… That's wrong Sora-san." Akira interrupted, "Because this battle and this team is mine, drawing the curtain is my duty too."

Handcuffs clicked, connecting his arms together, surprising everyone present. "Catching the leader is enough to end it, right? Because look, they all are underage." He laughed, and whispered under his breath, "Though I am too…"

(A/N: Who else loves Akira's smile?)

Walking over to Simca, he muttered, "It was a request from you. I surely fulfilled it, 'Migratory Bird'."

Members of Behemoth started to protest against his actions, and started to follow him, only to be stopped by Ren, who tugged at one of their hoods. "Please, let him go." She pleaded.

Akira continued onto where Ikki lay, still unconscious. He smiled, "Everyone, from this moment on… 'Behemoth' is disbanded." He felt the wind against his back, produced by the rotors of the copter. The smile got wider, and he looked back, "It's time to leave the nest."

Tears started to flood out of Ren's eyes again, and she bowed, with respect, to Akira, everyone else following her suit.

* * *

**Skye: I think this is where I should end this chapter.**

**Agito: Fuck… Akira... You bastard…**

**Skye: Aww… You still love him… (in that brotherly/friendly manner.)**

**Agito: No I don't. Shut the fuck up.**

**K?O?K: ... This is not my area...**

**Agito: Shut up! FUCK!**

**Skye: I hope this satisfied what you expected from the most Epic Battle Ever! And I hope Oki's battle was also interesting, and not too out of the A-T World. Anyway… I decided to give somebody some hints about Oki's character, so the person who answers first:**

**Agito: *reads off paper again* "What is the color of the chain thing at the bottom of the left leg of Akito's jeans (near the authors name) on the volume cover in which Kaito's also there" That is the most stupidest, hardest question ever.**

**Skye: *ignores Agito* Since Yugaosghost was second last time, she receives the prize of a preview for Chp. 9! So get typing people! You never know if you might win or not!**

**K?O?K: Do review for the sake of reviewing too! They're always appreciated!**


	9. Romance is in the air

**Agito: NO! I DO NOT DO ROMANCE! FUCK FUCK FUCK! FUCK THIS!**  
**Skye: *Somehow takes him down and straddles him* Shut up, idiot. *Gets off and pulls Agito to his feet***  
**K?O?K: Agito I think you dropped something... wow!**  
**Skye: ... Have you raided Oki's closet or something?**  
**Agito: *looks at the panties on the floor* O/|\[::] Fuck! I'm being framed! *gets gagged by a cloth by K?O?K***  
**Skye: As usual, I don't own Air Gear, if not Agito would be 5' 4" not 4' 9" -.-**  
**Agito: *spits out gag* HEY!**  
**Skye: I own Oki, though. Anyway enjoy this!**

**

* * *

**

Previously:

Walking over to Simca, he muttered, "It was a request from you. I surely fulfilled it, 'Migratory Bird'."

Members of Behemoth started to protest against his actions, and started to follow him, only to be stopped by Ren, who tugged at one of their hoods. "Please, let him go." She pleaded.

Akira continued onto where Ikki lay, still unconscious. He smiled, "Everyone, from this moment on… 'Behemoth' is disbanded." He felt the wind against his back, produced by the rotors of the copter. The smile got wider, and he looked back, "It's time to leave the nest."

Tears started to flood out of Ren's eyes again, and she bowed, with respect, to Akira, everyone else following her suit.

* * *

Emily, Yayoi, and Ringo crowded around the aisle between both Agito's bed and Oki's. Emily was handing a juice box to the blue haired girl, while Yayoi did the same with Agito.

Ringo was trying to shut the boys up in the background. Buccha was spinning Onigiri like a glass bottle, Kazu was laughing his head off, while Ikki was sticking a banana in the oddest places to create weird images.

Right now, it was in his armpit, and he said, "Get well banana home run technique number eight: A very thick hair of armpit."

Many others visited them, and annoyed both Oki and Agito. Oki was polite and didn't show her discomfort, while Agito on the other hand…

"FUCK! What's with you bastards! Shut up! And that's the problem!" He yelled, "Get out! Do it faster than light! Make it a 'road'"

Everyone ran away from the annoyed shark, except for Ikki.

"What?" Agito asked, exasperated.

Sticking two bananas into his nose, he said, "Turn a Gundam"

"Shut up!" Agito yelled.

Once they all left, he walked back to his bed. He stole a glance at the bed next to him, where the blue-haired girl lay. Her arms and legs were severely burnt, but her face was left untouched by the flames.

"Hey! That was mean of you." Oki commented. "They only mean well."

"Those nurses were suffocating me with their huge boobs! I don't like people like that!"

"Psh, at least people were flirting with you," She pouted, annoyed that she didn't get anyone to flirt with her, and also because of jealousy. Trying to summon fake tears to make her argument seem more authentic, her pout turned into a frown, "Kazu-kun drove away all the boys who tried to visit me."

Agito laughed at that, although he was slightly disturbed that there were guys that even thought about flirting with her. _Thanks Kazu, _He mentally thanked him.

* * *

(A/N: Guys, I'm going to juggle around with the Manga Chapter order, so hope you don't mind, this is Chp. 80 btw)

The next day, Kazu POV:

Onigiri and I were sitting around playing cards; we'd just eaten our lunch. The entire Kogarasumaru team was placed in the same homeroom again, including Ringo, who was talking to Yayoi. Adachi was lazing about, like Ikki, only she wasn't dozing off.

There were girls talking about some lame stone from a catalogue. I discreetly noticed a girl walk in. The girls from my class immediately started talking about her in excited whispers. I noticed Adachi's head jerk up when she started walking towards me.

"This sandwich was made in home-economics, can you eat it Mikura-kun?" She asked hesitantly.

Only then did I notice her, she had long, flowing black hair, and she looked rather smart. I couldn't help but blush slightly, I mean, this was a beauty in front of me.

I forgot she asked me a question, looking at Adachi's stunned face made me remember that I had yet to give her an answer.

Slightly raising my eyebrow, I politely declined, "Ah, it's ok, I've already eaten. Who are you?"

She didn't answer my question, instead she was bashful again, "So-sorry. You're right, just suddenly… Why did I do this shameless thing?"

Her friends supported her, and then turned to yell at me. The goofball gluttons known as my friends responded with, "Hey I'll have it!" or some other variation like that.

"Go away, you pig brothers…." Ikki trailed, stirring from his nap.

There was a murderous intent coming from where Adachi and Yayoi were sitting.

One of the supporters of the girl in front of me, (A/N: I'm gonna call her Brooke coz they don't say her name anywhere.) asked Brooke to calm down and speak properly.

Shyly, she asked, "From now on, can I call you 'Kazu' like those guys?"

Noticing Adachi's flailing, I smirked inwardly, _Let's have some fun. _While eating the sandwich, which was actually extremely good, I insisted with a straight face, "No 'Ka' is fine, there's no need to call me 'Kazu' or anything."

The conversation lasted for a while, I tried to tune it out, and kept glancing at Adachi. Her reaction was completely hilarious.

Later that night, we were trying to make the secret base better, more sturdy and homely. After a while, we left to go practice. Once we were done, we decided to take showers, so I left my beanie and my hoodie in the base, and left.

* * *

Emily POV:

I couldn't believe it! Kazu-sama was okay with that bitch just waltzing in, cooking for him, and what not. She didn't even add an honorific to his name! Sulking, I walked into the base, and I found treasure:

Kazu-sama's beanie and his sweatshirt.

Looking to my left, and then doing the same with my right, I walked over to the couch where they were placed. _Should I try them on? What if I got caught? But hey, these were _Kazu-sama's_ clothes!_

My curious and obsessive side won as I put my hands through the sleeves of the hoodie and pulled the hole for the head down. I then put on the beanie and started hugging the clothes, heat rushing to my cheeks. He smelled like cinnamon and sweat. Well, considering that he's always running, I couldn't expect something else. I kept snuggling his signature apparel that I didn't notice someone walking in.

"Adachi?" His all-too-familiar, and amazing voice questioned, obviously surprised.

I snapped around with an immediate frown on my face. How come I'm always the only one with this kind of luck?

"Uh… hey…. Kazu-sama, I can totally explain…" I began.

He raised his eyebrow, smirking. God! He looked _so_ hot like that! He asked softly, "You can?"

"No, no I can't" I admitted, looking down at my feet.

He laughed, making my head snap up again. "It's okay, you look good in them. Actually, you look pretty hot like that." He smiled with a slight blush tinting his cheeks and his hand behind is beautiful, sandy-blonde hair, ruffling it.

My eyes widened, and I ran out, thinking over what he had just said. Did he really mean it? Probably not, because he had the hots for Brooke.

Sighing, I walked back to my house and tried to fall asleep, but couldn't since my heart was racing at an extremely fast pace. I was still in his clothes. Smiling, I drifted into the dream world.

(A/N: I based this off a little thing I found on DeviantArt, Check it out! Link in profile)

* * *

The Next day, Kazu POV: (A/N: Déjà vu much?)

Adachi had been avoiding me all day; she kept shifting and acted nervous whenever Brooke walked into our class.

I noticed her walking out of the restroom and I wanted to ask her why she was avoiding me. Then I noticed something around her neck. It was _way _too tight to be there.

"What's this?" I asked, walking over to her, and flipping the strands of her dark brown hair away from her neck.

"What?" She laughed, nervously, trying to get away from me.

"It's not worn around the neck," I explained, "It's worn on the wrist."

"What?" She exclaimed, "Oh, I see, no wonder this is so tough, it hurts."

"Lemme help you take it off," I muttered, cutting off her 'What?' "Don't move"

I worked my hands around the clasp as she held her hair up. Undoing the 'necklace' I handed it to her, smiling.

She put it on properly around her wrist, and it was much looser.

"There! See I told you so," I teased, but she didn't respond, she was lost in her thoughts.

Later, I was asked by Orihara-sensei to "order" Adachi to get the class diary to him. I looked around the school, and she was no where to be found. On a hunch, I drifted towards the track course, and sure enough there she was.

"Hey Adachi!" I called, only for her and Nakayama to talk about that bracelet.

I sped towards her, and she was blushing again, what was with her today?

I continued, holding up a book, "The class diary. You're on duty today, right? You need to give it to Orihara-sensei"

"Wah!" She exclaimed, "Why did you come specially? So it is fate?" I swear, I thought I saw sparkles in her eyes.

"Fate?" I refuted, "No, Orihara-sensei just asked me to come. Oh, after that, you wanna run together?"

It had been a while since we had, so I asked her. She agreed and we decided to meet up at the front of the school.

She led me through the course she normally took. I was amazed at the length of it.

"Here, it's all just running practice?" I asked, 'running' on A-T instead of my feet.

I asked her a question, but she was as usual in her thoughts. She seemed so spacey today.

"Are you listening?" I demanded softly, and caught her attention, "I just asked you, why did you decide to join the track team?"

"Hm," She wondered, and banging her head, she laughed, "Actually, I don't know why myself. There's no reason… I guess."

Wow, didn't see that coming!

"There must be a reason for doing all this difficult training."

"This kind of shameless thing shouldn't be asked about!" She refuted with vigor.

I looked at her questioningly, "It's shameless?"

Time passed away too quickly and before I knew it, we parted. Then the next day, I noticed Brooke being chased by Adachi. Wondering why, I discreetly followed them and to my surprise Brooke had stolen the bracelet and had threw it out the window of the school into the river.

"Slower by one step" I heard Brooke taunt. Adachi just looked out and her eyes appeared very depressed, she walked away from the window.

I ran along the wall, and made it just in time to catch it.

"What are you doing!" I yelled at Brooke, "You should be good friends!"

Landing on the widow sill next to Adachi, I threw the bracelet and she effortlessly caught it.

"Hey, this should be very important to you… right?" I asked.

"No, but just now, it became a very important thing."

She freaking burst into tears! How should I react to that! I tried to console her and I was freaking out that I did something wrong.

She stopped and started ignoring me again for the rest of the day. Women are so hard to understand. I sighed at that thought.

Later that evening, she was back to normal. She called out to me but Ikki was talking to me about something more important and related to the base.

Flailing my arms much like Ikki, I said with enthusiasm, "Let's make a tunnel as an entrance!"

* * *

Before the two blue-heads knew it, it was night time, and one of the nurses walked into the room to turn the lights off.

Agito turned away to not face Oki, he mumbled, "Good night."

"Agito-kun?" A small voice whimpered.

He snapped back at her, "What?"

"Do you mind if I sleep next to you? I'm scared of the dark, even more now because of the smell of the antiseptic."

"Yes, I do mind," he cut her off, with out mercy.

"Okay…" She muttered apologetically, "I'm sorry to have asked."

She also turned away from him and tried to sleep, with no avail.

Agito peeked over his shoulder, to see if she was alright. He was right; the tiny almost mute whimpers were coming from the shaking girl in the next bed.

_So it was her all along… God, I thought those were mice or something._ Agito sighed to himself, moving over to make room.

"Fuck, I hate you for making me do this Oki. Just don't annoy me." He said grudgingly.

"Thanks, Agito." She smiled, walking over and taking her place next to him.

After a few minutes soft snoring filled the room. Oki was finally asleep, but the Shark on the other hand, wasn't.

His amber eye kept twitching, _She's so close…_ He slowly turned around to watch her sleep. She looked so peaceful, unlike the time he'd seen her in the battle. She was scary to watch. Those blue eyes which turn black, just thinking about them made the shark shudder. Then, he remembered the day before the battle- the rain, her shirt, her falling on top of him. He smiled, and kissed her forehead.

Agito was shocked as the girl's face turned as red as a tomato. Scowling, he snapped at her, "You can drop the act now."

"Sorry! I couldn't sleep… I mean… I'm so close to a guy…" Mentally she added, _More like the guy I've fallen in love with._

"Oh really? What about Kazu then?" Agito asked smirking.

"Kazu's like a bro to me. He doesn't count." She muttered slowly shifting away from Agito.

Inching towards her, Agito started, grinning mischievously, "What about the rest of Kogarasumaru? What about me?"

"Um... Ikki doesn't really do anything to me, and I don't like Onigiri one bit, he irks me. Buccha... well he's cool" She smiled, and then started blushing, "Uh... you... well... um... Idunnno'causeIreallylikeyouandI'mseriouslyconfused," She spoke as fast as she possibly could, "And I think it's stupid...that I-mrf!"

She was smothered by Agito's lips. Her eyes widened into saucer-like proportions, and then her lids slowly dropped until her dark-blue orbs were half lidded. It was a deep, passionate kiss and they only broke apart when they really needed to breathe, because Oki was starting to feel light headed.

(A/N: If you guys couldn't figure out what she was saying then: I dunnno 'cause I really like you and I'm seriously confused)

"Fuck, you were talking too much," Agito grinned.

Oki smiled, a light rose tinting her cheeks, "You knew didn't you?"

"Mhm, you were obvious about it, besides, you weren't afraid to show it. I like that in a girl."

"Dammit…" Oki muttered, "And here I thought you wouldn't like me."

"Fuck, normally I wouldn't care, but I told you before I don't like big busted girls, I prefer your size" He explained lustily, his eyes darting to her chest.

"Pervert!" She yelled pushing him away, causing him to fall on the tiled floor.

"Ow! Bitch!" He snapped in pain, "What did you do that for?"

"Ah-hah, no reason. How are we gonna break it to Kazu?" She laughed at Agito's fearful expression.

Still shocked, he mumbled from the floor "We won't tell him about it."

"Ooh, naughty," Wriggling her eyebrows once, she smirked evilly, "I like it. Oh yeah, you never really told me about your past."

He ruffled his hair. Standing up and lying down on the bed again, he wrapped his arms around Oki's thin waist, bringing her close to him.

"Fuck, there's not much to say about it. Akito created me when he couldn't cope with the stress of being the Fang King. I decided to protect the little guy from all harm, and I became the Fang King for him. Kaito treated us like shit, like you saw the other day, and that's basically it."

"Wow, short history." Oki commented while burying her head in the crook of his neck, "Hey, do you get that feeling that you know me from even before we met?"

"Maybe we knew each other in a past life? Fuck, who cares, and so what if I get the feeling."

"I dunno, it's just giving me the creeps; that's all," the sky-blue haired girl confessed.

Smiling, he tightened his hold around her and kissed her forehead again, "That's why I'm here; to protect you too."

They both inched together again and kissed, this time, in a more hungry and needy fashion. They slowly drifted off to sleep soon after they broke apart.

* * *

Sunlight flooded through the windows, causing Oki to wake up. She opened her eyes groggily, and blinked a lot, then she tried to get up but was caught in the firm grip of someone. Turning around, Oki noticed that Agito was still asleep, but his arms deadlocked around her waist. She smiled, _He's so cute when he's asleep, so peaceful and not cursing. Too bad… I want to stay… No! I can't, I shouldn't be a burden with my injuries._

She somehow managed to get out of Agito's hold, without stirring him up. She got dressed in some fresh clothes, and put on her A-Ts. When she was ready, Oki walked back to the bed, and kissed Agito's cheek, causing him to wake up. He opened his eyes, still heavy with sleep, and tried to focus on the silhouette above him.

"Oki?" he muttered groggily, "what are you doing up so early."

"I'm sorry Agito… Infinity Atmosphere: Infinite Cloak"

Thick black mist had set down in the room. Agito was unable to see anything, despite his Shark like senses. Relying on his hearing instead, he heard the door open, and Oki's A-T whirr.

After that, the unusual colored mist cleared and there were some stilettos tapping on the hospital floor, and an extremely busty blonde walked in. Agito's amber eye widened, but it was too late to react, she had injected some green fluid into his neck by a syringe. The last thing he saw was her licking her lips.

_Shit, how did this happen? _He thought.

* * *

**K?O?K: So they are Oki's panties, you sly dog...**  
**Agito: O****/|\**[::] I told you already! I'm being framed!  
**Skye: Sure you are... Liar.**  
**Agito: I swear!**  
**Skye: Yeah... yeah you do... you use "Fuck" all the time**  
**Agito: Not that kinda swearing! Fuck!**  
**K?O?K: You love that word all around, as a noun, adjective, and verb! *lol***  
**Skye: Well hoped you like my first full blown fluffy smut! Review! Hope you liked the cliffy. XD *evil smirk*  
**

**

* * *

IMPORTANT!: Oh yeah, btw, I have a poll up on my profile on how this story should end! So do vote!**


	10. Betrayal?

**Skye: T.T This is one of the sadder chappies... T.T  
**

**Agito: Oh suck it up, your heart wasn't shread to pieces.  
**

**K?O?K:... Are you ok, man? Agito, are you crying?**

**Agito: Fuck no, what makes you think that?**

**Skye: It's alright Agito, I understand.**

**Agito: Fuck you, for writing this sappy crap.**

**Skye: Yeah, I know, I don't own anything, belongs to Oh! Great, and I only own Oki. On with the story:**

* * *

Previously:

"Oki?" he muttered groggily, "what are you doing up so early."

"I'm sorry Agito… Infinity Atmosphere: Infinite Cloak"

Thick fog had set down in the room. Agito was unable to see anything, despite his Shark like senses. Relying on his hearing instead, he heard the door open, and Oki's A-T whirr.

After that there were some stilettos tapping on the hospital floor, and an extremely busty lady walked in. Agito's amber eye widened, but it was too late to react, she had injected some green fluid into his neck by a syringe. The last thing he saw was her licking her lips. _Shit, how did this happen?_

* * *

Ringo woke up early that day. She took a quick shower and got dressed up. Then, she walked down the hallway towards Ikki's room.

"Ikki! Wake up," she yelled from the door way.

Jerking awake, he looked around the room for signs of fire, "Huh? What? Ringo... what's wrong?"

"Nothing… We were supposed to go visit Agito and Oki before we went to school remember?"

"Can't we just visit them after school? I wanna sleep more…" He whined, and as if on cue, Mikan fell on top of him, jamming her elbow into his gut, much like a wrestler.

Ikki's breath escaped from the force of the jab, "Ok! Ok! I'm awake! We'll go visit!"

* * *

Ringo started running towards the hospital. Ikki trailed behind, jogging sleepily.

"Ringo-chan," Ikki called innocently, "Why are we running? The Shark bastard can take care of himself and our little Sea Princess"

"I know, wait- Sea Princess? What the hell? No, never mind, I just have this feeling that something is wrong. I thought I saw someone suspicious yesterday, she was wearing stilettos in a hospital." Ringo explained.

As they neared the entrance to the large building, they saw a lanky blonde that the two teens immediately recognized.

"Kazu!" Ikki blurted, sneaking up behind him and punching his shoulder. "What cha doin' here man?"

Jumping a few feet in the air from the pain, and the shock, Kazu turned around after he landed, just as a loud drawn-out "Fu-ck" rang though the air, obviously belonging to Agito.

Ringo ran towards where she thought Agito's room would be floors above, and demanded, "Ikki, quick, hand me your A-T"

Doing as he was told, Ikki stood back as Ringo spun elegantly on the wall, going higher with each spin, Kazu hot on her tails.

"Hey! How am I supposed to get up now?" Ikki whined, thinking about breaking through the windows.

* * *

When Ringo reached Agito's room, what she saw was rather disturbing. Agito's feet were wedged in between really large… assets. His shin was covered in needles, for acupuncture. The blonde was massaging his foot, and looked as if she was enjoying it. Agito looked at Ringo and started to scratch his head with an odd expression.

Kazu reached the window and had no where to land, so he pushed Ringo inside, causing her skirt to… well lift up. She turned around and glared at him, causing him to cower in fear.

"Are you a friend of this boy?" the hermit-crab-shell-hair-styled blonde asked.

Ringo looked around and since Kazu was still cowering in fear, she answered, "Yes, I am."

"I see… well, he can't overdo it for a while. This boy's foot can't be treated by a normal doctor," she continued, "The body couldn't handle the long special training from then. And also, the cruel battle with the 'king'. The muscle's split failure was caused by the over use of the 'fang'."

Agito looked at her shocked, "Hey, wai-wait! By saying 'overuse of the fang'" he paused, "That means I, Agito, am not cause of the cause?"

"Huh?" She muttered confused.

He explained, "Because, I'm inside this body?"

The Blonde looked at him like he was crazy. She paused for a while, trying to comprehend what he was saying, and when she couldn't, she just said, "I don't quite understand it, but, that's clearly a cause of a severe fatigue that is usual for a rider. I injected you with a medication that slowly melts the 'junk' that is gathered in your leg."

"So…I-I'll be cured…" the blue-head trailed looking up, hopeful and mistaken, _that… that means…_

Before he knew it, there was weight on him, and he could feel the warmth of another body, he was being glomped by the horny Blonde. A meaningless cry escaped his lips.

"That's right! Just leave it to onee-san, because as you can see, I'll go through it with my strong hands. Because you're so cute, I'll give you a special, full course." She laughed, pulling the Shark into an uncomfortable hug.

Tears formed in Agito's eyes, _That leg… is not my fault._

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a pair shoes started to smash his cheeks.

"Horra" Ikki rolled the 'R's, "Why were you making such a big uproar, ah?"

Ringo apologized, "Ah, yes sorry"

"Well! I told you Ringo! He's just the kind of badass to bang that beautiful and curvaceous doctor."

"Wha?" the Shark cried, "What are you talking about! To _bang?_"

"Curvaceous Doctor?" The blond scoffed in mock hurt.

Kazu who was frantically searching around the whole room and the hallway the entire time, decided to join in the party. He skated up to the Blonde (A/N: OH SCREW THIS! I'm just gonna say Ine from now on 'cause that's who she is. .) and choked her, lifting her a few feet in the air and slamming her head onto the wall.

"Where… is… she?" He snarled.

Only then did the two teens realize the missing presence of the lighter-blue-head.

"Kazu, leave that horny bitch alone. It wasn't her fucking fault." Agito muttered darkly.

The lanky blond did as told, but his anger was still unquenched. He grinded his teeth and seethed, "What… happened… to… Oki?"

"She fucking betrayed us!" Agito flat out confessed, matching Kazu's tone.

Ringo and Ikki were watching back and forth at the violent exchange, but at the Shark's last comment, their jaws dropped.

"What?" Ringo refuted, "That can't be possible. Oki-chan is very sweet, honest and loyal. She couldn't have betrayed us."

"Yeah? Well believe that she fucking did." _After a _(A/N: PG-13 rated)_ one-night stand too, _he mentally added grudgingly.

"I knew there was something up with her. No wonder she's been missing those training sessions." Ikki blindly admitted, earning a punch from Kazu.

"She might be a lot of things Ikki, but Oki is _not_ a betrayer. Fuck this!" Kazu swore, punching the wall, and 'running' out of the room.

Ikki cried after him, "Kazu, wait!" but he was too fast and had already turned around the corner.

* * *

In the lobby, the blond was stopped by the receptionist. He tried to push past her, indicating that he wasn't in the mood, but she had stopped him.

"Mikura Kazuma?" She asked, and he nodded. She handed him a piece of elegantly embossed paper, "You have a message from Yamamato Oki."

He took it reluctantly, and walked out of the hospital. He rode around town to find a secluded park, and sat underneath a tree. Pulling out the letter, he unfolded it.

_Hey Kazu-nii,_

_I'm sorry I ran off like this, but it was inevitable. I need to treat my wounds and these doctors can't do it. The only person who can is _him_. I know you will try to follow and stop me. If you do, I will never forgive you. I mean it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my queen-ship before, but I hope you forgive me. Oh, and please look out for Agito. He must hate me right about now and forever as well. Don't tell him about where I am, in fact don't tell anyone. Let them think I've betrayed them, because I'm not sure if I'll come back. If I do, and I'm not myself, please don't hesitate to end me right there. I'm putting my trust in you, Kazu-nii, don't let me down._

_With love,_

_Oki_

"Oki," he muttered, pulling his beanie to cover his grayish blue eyes and the tears flowing out of them, "you idiot! Why the hell don't you trust us! Fine… I'll do as you wish, but just know I'm never going to forgive you for letting me down like this."

_I'm your own brother for god sakes. You can trust me you know? _Kazu sniffled, _I know that you were born in a test tube but you have my parent's genes. So what if you were raised by someone else? You're still my little sister... idiot._

**

* * *

Skye: Sorry, that was a pretty short chapter, but I didn't feel like having a huge chapter that makes you all depressed. But then again, I gave you a plot twist so.. ^.~**

**Agito: Wait, Oki is actually Kazu's sister!**

**Skye: Mhm, if you don't get it, just PM me or send a Q in the review thing, I'll be happy to explain it to you!**

**K?O?K: So? What's up next?**

**Skye: Oh… it's a secret, and a cliffy. Don't you just hate me! ^.~ Well, hope you liked it! And do Review! Also, p****oll's still up: How should this story end? So far I only have 5 votes... really angry at you people, so vote! Either in a review or on the poll, the options are:**

**1) Happily  
2) Sadly  
3) Reader's choice (I'm gonna leave it to your imagination)  
4) I don't care how it ends.**


	11. Depression and return?

**K?O?K: So how are you coping Agito?**  
**Agito: Fuck, what are you talking about?**  
**K?O?K: You know, Oki and what not. I know you were very close.**  
**Agito: That's what she said...**  
**K?O?K: *awkward silence* You are officially my role model.**  
**Agito: *sigh* This guy's annoying, I want Skye back.**  
**K?O?K: Well, too bad cause she's taking a nap...We don't own Air Gear, but she does own Oki, so enjoy!**

* * *

Previously:  
"Mikura Kazuma?" She asked, and he nodded. She handed him a piece of elegantly embossed paper, "You have a message from Yamamato Oki."  
He took it reluctantly, and walked out of the hospital. He rode around town to find a secluded park, and sat underneath a tree. Pulling out the letter, he unfolded it.

_Hey Kazu-nii,_  
_I'm sorry I ran off like this, but it couldn't be helped. I need to treat my wounds and these doctors can't do it. The only person who can is _**him**_. I know you will try to follow and stop me. If you do, I will never forgive you. I mean it. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my queen-ship before, but I hope you forgive me. Oh, and please look out for Agito. He must hate me right about now and forever as well. Don't tell him about where I am, in fact don't tell anyone. Let them think I've betrayed them, because I'm not sure if I'll come back. If I do, and I'm not myself, please don't hesitate to end me right there. I'm putting my trust in you, Kazu-nii, don't let me down._

_With love,_

_Oki_

"Oki," he muttered, pulling his beanie to cover his grayish blue eyes and the tears flowing out of them, "you idiot! Why the hell don't you trust us! Fine… I'll do as you wish, but just know I'm never going to forgive you for letting me down like this."

_I'm your own brother for god sakes. You can trust me you know? _Kazu sniffled, _I know that you were born in a test tube but you have my parent's genes. So what if you were raised by someone else? You're still my little sister... idiot._

* * *

After their match with Trident and Oki's disappearance, which was covered by Kazu and Ikki as a visit to her parent's place in Kyoto, Agito was moping around in his bedroom on the floor. The shutters were closed, blocking the sunlight. The Shark had been avoiding going to school even though he was perfectly fine.

_Fuck... Why did you leave Oki? I never got to show you anything... me, Akito, my skills. Bitch, you just left and tore me apart. Ugh... screw this, why am I even thinking this shit? She left, so what? Fuck that._

He reached over to his bedside drawer and grabbed his iPod. Plugging in the head phones he just put it on shuffle to try and get him to go to sleep.

**Cold afternoon,**

**I sleep in some…**

**Back of the room,**

**Avoid the sun…**

**You turned off the light, and I lost a lung.**

**You called it a night,**

**You had me won.**

Eyes widening at the lyrics, Agito brought up the device above his face to see the song. "I can't decide by There for Tomorrow." _Damn... it's like this thing is reading my mind. _Ignoring the creepy feeling, he kept listening to the song.

**Who told you to leave me all alone?**

**Leave me in the dark,**

**Leave me in the cold?**

**Who told you to leave before I could show?**

**Your half of the man you wanted to know,**

**But I had to face your last goodbye…**

**But I had to face your last goodbye…**

**The look on my face,**

**My bloodshot eyes,**

**So who won the war,**

**Deep down inside?**

**I can't decide…**

**I can't decide…**

_Agito, _his lighter half called, _Agito you can't keep moping around like this!_

**Only the dark can feel my touch,**

**No kind of remark could burn this much.**

'**Cause I'm as cold as December,**

**And I won't surrender…**

**Until you give me back my life.**

_Agito! _He yelled louder this time.

The said person shifted to his side on the bed. In his mind, he turned his back to his other half. _Leave me alone Akito, that bitch left, no ditched, _he corrected, _me after a one night stand. I have every right to mope around._

They listened in silence as the chorus started once again. Akito retreated to his corner, lost in his thoughts. The feline-eyed-counterpart kept thinking of the blue haired girl, who caused the Shark to be lost in her Mist.

**Who told you to leave me all alone?**

**Leave me in the dark,**

**Leave me in the cold?**

**Who told you to leave before I could show?**

**Your half of the man you wanted to know,**

**But I had to face your last goodbye…**

**But I had to face your last goodbye…**

**The look on my face,**

**My bloodshot eyes,**

**So who won the war,**

**Deep down inside?**

**I can't decide…**

**I can't decide…**

_But she didn't, _Akito chirped, _She apologized when she left. Who knows, maybe something came up?_

**I can't see the sun in the morning!**

**Please send me a warning!**

**Next time I go through this again…**

_She fucking used me, Akito! You call that "something came up"!_Agito snapped harshly at the child like half.

Akito pouted in their shared mind. _I'm just trying to get you to feel better..._

**All out of luck,**

**All out of time.**

**Who would have thought, I'd lose my mind?**

_I know... I'm sorry for yelling at you._

**No, I can't decide!**

**I can't decide!**

_Why? Why did you do it Oki-chan?_ asked the lighter half, unable to see his 'younger brother' in this situation,_ Why did you break his heart like this?_

**Who told you to leave me all alone?**

**Leave me in the dark,**

**Leave me in the cold?**

**Who told you to leave before I could show?**

**Your half of the man you wanted to know,**

**But I had to face your last goodbye…**

**But I had to face your last goodbye…**

**The look on my face,**

**My bloodshot eyes,**

**So who won the war,**

**Deep down inside?**

**I can't decide…**

**No I can't decide…**

As the song ended, a certain pigtailed brunette entered his room. "Hey Agito-kun, you wanna go shopping? Now that you have your balance book back you can get some new clothes, you know?"

"Fuck," the Shark muttered and quickly swiped over his eye patch.

Akito blinked a few times, and sat up. Giving a laughing smile, he blurted happily, "Let's go Nakayama-chan!"

* * *

Yayoi (A/N: How the hell do you pronounce her name!) was dragged along with Akito, which was weird considering she should be the one dragging him. She was slightly blushing at the contact between them, his hand around her wrist. Although she was crushing on the aggressive half, she couldn't help but feel jittery by just being with the childlike one.

Akito sighed as he looked around the teen section. "Nakayama-chan, I don't think we'll find anything that's my size here."

"Nonsense," She replied curtly, while handing him a pink graphic T-shirt with the words "Pink is for tough guys" on it, "here, how's this?"

Akito turned around to look at it, and a bead of sweat formed at his temple, slowly starting to drip. Nervously laughing, he politely objected, "It's a nice shirt and all but it's not exactly my type Nakayama-chan."

Her smile faltered for a second, only to come back. "That's fine Akito-kun, I'll find something for you." she swore to herself.

They spent more time, finally deciding on some boyish graphic tees and some hooded shirts. One of them was shaped so that the hood had frog-like eyes. After they had made their purchases, they left to go and get some food.

"Nakayama?" A feminine voice called from behind, unsure of which half the blue-haired boy was, she didn't call him.

The couple (A/N: Not really) turned around to be met by Kazu and Emily. The blonde had his A-T on, unlike the rest of the group.

Nakayama asked nervously, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, nothing actually, we were just wandering around, I guess," Emily added a bit dejected that it was nothing more than that.

Kazu noticing the hint in her voice, joined in, "Yeah, I asked if she wanted to hang out today, and she accepted, what about you Akito?"

Laughing, he answered, "Nothing Kazu! Nakayama-chan wanted to go shopping and I thought I should have some new clothes too, you know? I can't keep borrowing off Ikki." He added the next sentence in a more whispered tone, "Besides, they're too big for me."

Emily's eyebrow rose at the comment and she exchanged glances with Kazu. As they came to an unspoken agreement, they nodded.

"You know," Kazu started, "We were just gonna get some lunch, you wanna join us?"

"Sure, we were gonna go get some too," Nakayama accepted, planning to talk with Emily.

* * *

They walked to the nearest Subway (A/N: God, I love that place) and ordered their choice of food, salads and sandwiches. The girls automatically clumped together into their own little group chattering away, while the guys ordered. Akito was holding the sandwiches while Kazu was just walking with his arms behind his head.

"So Akito, how's he doing?" Kazu asked, looking down on the shorter boy.

Akito looked at him with a confused amber eye. "What do you mean?"

"You know, Agito, how's he feeling. Is his leg doing better? Well… considering you're up and walking, that must mean that it is…" Kazu laughed embarrassedly scratching the back of his head, "Forget I ever ask-"

"He's still down." The lighter half curtly answered, not looking in anyone's eye. "He's being depressing, and he's even bringing me down. I don't know what to do about him."

"Oh…" Kazu trailed, not knowing what to say, "but why though? I know that there were feelings for him on Oki's side but I thought he didn't care."

Akito sighed, "He's hard to understand. One moment he's aggressive and the next he's protective."

"Tell him that things will get better, I'm sure of it. Oki may have betrayed us, but I'm certain that there's another girl, a better one just waiting for him to realize her feelings for him," Kazu said.

Akito stopped in his tracks and stared at the back of the blonde's head dumbfounded. He wasn't sure if Kazu was saying that just because he was protective of Oki and wanted Agito to back off, or if he truly meant that, and there was such a girl that could bring him out of his depression. He looked back at the table and mentally slapped himself.

_Of course! How could I be so blind? _The lighter half chided,_ Nakayama-chan is rather infatuated with Agito._

He started walking again and placed the tray filled with sandwiches and salads on the table. They ate chattering away animatedly and the day went on.

* * *

The disheveled sky blue hair was much more appealing than the rest of Oki's body. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Challengers had kept approaching the Mist Queen hoping to defeat her to gain the Regalia. She had to go through some dirty places to reach her destination, and it had not been easy.

Her tired eyes drifted from random places to the warehouse ahead of her. The warehouse lacked life, all it had was its pale walls colored in with mold and animals of the night. The roof had holes, the unkempt windows shattered, and the darkness of the night enveloped the building. If looked at close enough, you could see the cobwebs and empty nests that were made where ever there was space. She limped from the cover of the forest surrounding the ominous and dilapidated building, this was outside of course. Oki knew what was in store for her inside the warehouse. It had a secret entrance to a high -tech lab underneath.

Taking a deep breath she advanced towards the place where she ran away to escape the torture. As she reached the large doors of the building, they started opening to reveal the person she feared and hated the most.

"Good evening Father." She meekly greeted, her head bowed down to shade the fear in her eyes.

An incomprehensible scream escaped her lips as the tall, black-haired man pulled her ponytail and dragged her in. Once the doors closed, he threw her towards the wall. She sagged down, blood drenching her sky-blue hair.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" Dr. Yamamato slapped her, as she cowered in fear, "How dare you escape this lab and seek revenge on me? And how dare you join forces with your weak brother?" He slapped her cheek hard.

Oki hit the floor with an extreme force, and everything slowly started fading away to darkness.

_I failed you…_ She tried to blink away the fading background, _I'm sorry Agito… Kazu-nii… Koga…rasu…_but yet everything turned black.

Oki's brain started working again, but something was off. She couldn't feel the control of her body.

"I see you've awakened my true creation." Dr. Yamamato smiled, as his glasses caught the light and had a glare hiding away his eyes, "Welcome back, Kasumi."

"It took you long enough you pathetic excuse of a scientist," She said harshly, in a tone filled with malice. She jumped elegantly off the examination table and hook-kicked his large head. "That was for abusing my body while that baby was controlling it."

"I'm sorry, Braincharger Amplifier 0: Kasumi-Oki Yamamato" He bowed to her.

* * *

**Skye: *wakes up***  
**K?O?K: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**  
**Skye: Oh thank you! *smiles***  
**Agito: It's your birthday? Yes! One year closer to you being dead!**  
**Skye: Yeah... thanks... anyway! Since it happens to me my birthday, and this is a very special moment as I reached the 50 review mark! I decided to give you all a chapter after so long! I know, I love me too! Also a special treat for all you faithful reviewers. My Thanks go to:**  
_smellyfish: You were my first reviewer and it really encouraged me to keep going on with this story! If not for you, I'd never have stuck with this story!_  
_Red Hot Holly Berries: Thanks! You also helped me with going on with this story._  
_xxxKuratenshixxx: Glad you liked it! Thanks for the advice too! Really helped!_  
_KrAzY-LiTtLe-ImP: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked it! Hope you're still with this story!_  
_Full Moon Slave: Thanks so much! You've been with this story for a while! Really am glad you have stuck with this, since it's beginnings and you've reviewed for everything chapter! Really does help! Thanks for all the support and advice!_  
_CrazyCat95: Thanks! Glad you like it! I did try to make them much longer, hope I've been satisfying you!_  
_yuukifantasizer: Oh my goodness, words cannot describe how grateful I am to you. Because of you, I've been able to improve my writing so much! I've made everything much more filled out and revised like a hundred times. Hope you like it now!_  
_Kouyan: Lol, hope you liked how she did! I will try to update as much as I can!_  
_Princess-Lazy-Chan: Glad you like it! Thanks for the review!_  
_brokenrosaryx: Glad you're hooked! It's what any author would want! She's back though! Hope you liked this chapter!_  
_angelrider13: Who doesn't dislike cliffhangers! Trust me, I do too. But they make everything so much more fun! Infact this chapter itself ended in a cliffy._  
_Lov3DrunkPunky: Glad you love it! It's not that great, lol, there are better ones out there. I also wish Agito would show a softer side too. But that would ruin his character, lol. I love him the way he is, I guess.._  
_kiba takaiwolf: Yes it was Lind. He's going to be coming in soon! Don't worry! I'm sure you'd enjoy it very much! ^.^_  
_Yugaosghost: Yes, it was Lind. Thanks for review_  
_Unnoticeable Person: Glad you like Oki so much! She is an interesting character to work with. It's hard to make her seem like she's not a pushover. I worry many-a-times that she's more like a Mary Sue, but you have to live with it I guess. Glad you like my pairing!_  
_Kenji455: Yeah... It's vulgar. But that's just the way Agito is. He does most of the cursing. Besides, I'm pretty sure, most teens are mature enough to handle cursing. Glad you think that this story is good! Thanks for reviewing!_  
_fangirl from Lunaescence: Thanks! I love Cascada, (personally I think she is better than Taylor Swift.) but that's just me. Agito is adorable, I lub him soo much! I wish I could be him for halloween, but I can't find a blue wig... I have the entire costume set up too! I think he truly doesn't care though, the only things he does care about are Agito and Kogarasumaru, to an extent and in this fic, Oki. Hope you stick with this story till the end!_  
_Battle-Royalist: Neither can I! Yeah sounds weird but I make them up spontaneously, I have a slight idea on what I want to happen but what really happens is totally different sometimes. Glad you like this story! Thanks for your review!_  
_Kaharu 'Sound Thief' Takashi: Glad you like Oki and her regalia. She is actually pretty, I'm trying to draw her and when I finish I will put up a link for you guys to see. Her regalia is pretty cool to. Hope there could be one like that._  
_Anthony Vanity: Glad you did! Thanks for reviewing!_  
_Destructive Fingers: Thanks for thinking that! Hope you like the rest of it too!_  
_NamineRitsu: Glad you like Oki! Agito is pretty awesome, but he isn't mine... T.T I will give you a lot more, don't worry! Thanks for the review!_  
_MusicxButterflyX: Lol, That's so cool! Thanks for the review and glad you think so!_  
_iloveme264: Yes, I know, my writing then wasn't very developed I guess, you can see the change in my style from my first chapter to my current one. Yes you are true about Agito, I tried to make it seem as slow as possible, sorry!_  
_Thorn Queen Ringo: Yuppers! That's right! Thanks for the review!_  
_pika-hime-chan: I will make it happy! Don't worry! They're my favorite characters too! Thanks for reviewing!_  
_illlee123: Glad you like it! Curiosity in stories is always good, means the author is doing her job right! ^.^ Thanks for the review!_  
_Sakurateodoro: It is a romance. ^.~ Glad you like it so much! I did update!_  
_tj87: Interesting opinions! It's true that Agito is disrespective to girls, but if they prove that they are just as good as him, he will respect them. He's the prime example of "Respect is earned, not given" I guess. Besides, the b***h was just to add to his character. Don't worry, he's not really like that. Even if he was I still love him. ^^" I'm fickle like that I guess. But I can't spoil the thing for you, so I won't tell what will happen later. Glad you like Oki so much._  
_Emily of the Forest: I did write it, but it's more of a cliff hanger. Your questions might be answered in the the next two chapters! Thanks for reviewing!_

**K?O?K: That took a while!**  
**Skye: Yesh Yesh it did, but it was worth it if I could tell my reviewers how much they mean to me!**  
**Agito: That tj87 is getting no where near **_**my**_** Oki. Fuck.**  
**Skye: *raises eyebrow* Your Oki? We'll see about that my dear. See ya later guys! Hope you liked my Goodie bag gift for you guys! Do review!**  
**K?O?K: Bi bi!**

* * *

10/18/10


	12. I'll fight with you

**Skye: I am soo sorry about the inactivity of my brain.**  
**Agito: What is wrong with you woman. You start with a chapter a week and now it's been two… no five months and no update?**  
**Skye: What? I can't help it… I've had major block… I haven't done anything in like forever… I think it's like some kind of Midlife (not really) Crisis… or something... O.O**  
**Agito: You are fucked up. Speaking of which, where's that K?O?K dude?**  
**Skye: Oh he had to leave... before I made the intro and outro... (THANK YOU K?O?K FOR HELPING ME OUT!)**  
**Agito: … Okay then.**  
**Skye: I don't own anything 'cept Oki and Dr. Yamamato and the idea of an Amplifier. Air Gear and it's characters belong to Oh!Great-sama.**  
**Agito: LEMME READ!**

* * *

Previously:

Oki's brain started working again, but something was off. She couldn't feel the control of her body.

"I see you've awakened my true creation." Dr. Yamamato smiled, as his glasses caught the light and had a glare hiding away his eyes, "Welcome back, Kasumi."

"It took you long enough, you pathetic excuse of a scientist," She said harshly, in a tone filled with malice. She jumped elegantly off the examination table and hook-kicked his fat head. "That was for abusing my body while that baby was controlling it."

"I'm sorry, Braincharger Amplifier 0: Kasumi-Oki Yamamato" He bowed to her.

* * *

He earned another kick- this time a round-kick- across his face, breaking his glasses and fracturing his nose. His head hit the wall, just like Oki's had when he was handling her.

Dr. Yamamato was a fairly tall man, with a fair complexion. He had black hair that appeared indigo under the fluorescent lights of the room. (A/N:Who says that an evil scientist couldn't think green?) He had thin rimmed glasses which often hid his black eyes. He looked thin but he was muscular and had power underneath the frail appearance. The doctor was strong, but nothing in comparison to his "creation".

"How many times, have I told you little shit, it's just Kasumi," She looked down upon him, "Now where is that weak excuse of a shit I was paired with?"

The black-haired man held his bleeding nose, "He's still hibernating like you have been all this while. Do you wish to awaken him?"

Kasumi walked over to a mirror, and stared at the young girl in front of her. Decent curves, long, sky-blue tresses and an overall decent appearance. The only things that were drastically changed were the eyes. Pitch black orbs that lead you into an inescapable darkness replaced the dark blue ocean-like irises.

"Hmm," She hummed, "No, let him come out on his own, although, if he's going to be forced out, I shall be there to witness it. She has taken good care of my body. Too bad she shall never return to it."

"Hey Sweetheart" A copper-haired boy approached her, and wrapped his arms around her waist "remember me, Kasumi?"

"Oh naïve, naïve Yohei, you should remember that you are nothing to me except my tuner." She retorted, prying his fingers off her, causing him to visibly wince.

The boy or rather, Yohei, quickly masked the grimace with a smirk.

"Then again Kasumi, I do know almost your entire body," he gave her a lecherous glance, "It is my job as a tuner to get you to full 100%. It won't be long before I become more than a tuner, Sweetheart. See you around, you have a tune up scheduled for Wednesday."

Giving her a wink, he started to move towards the door that led to the stairs out of the lab. Remembering something, he paused at the door and looked back at her.

"Oh, also, I see that Oki is still conscious, she can see what you are doing right now. I'd advise you to squash what bit of control she has now. It might become troublesome later. And it seems that the girl had made some relationships along with your biological brother and the personality currently occupying _his_body."

_When did he? _A memory of him wrapping his arms around her played in Kasumi's head. _Fuck his exemplary skills as a tuner._

"Goodbye, Yohei." She seethed though gritted teeth.

* * *

Oki then saw a girl in front of her. She looked exactly like her, except the girl's eyes were different.

"Kasumi?" She asked hesitantly.

The girl grinned maliciously causing goosebumps to rise on Oki's skin, "Yes, little child. I am Kasumi, the original personality of this body. And it's time that you have disappeared."

With that Kasumi appeared in front of her, the back of her hand making contact with Oki's temple in a hard back-fist, knocking her out cold.

* * *

"She's taken care of," Kasumi whispered, her pupils focusing back again, "What has that idiot have planned for me next?"

"Do watch your mouth, Kasumi. The idiot you speak of is right in front of you." A black haired brute stepped into the light.

She rolled her onyx eyes, "I don't care, Nike. I couldn't give a fuck about you."

In a split second, her neck was being strangled by a large hand, head against the wall and feet dangling a few feet above the ground. The blue-haired girl's hands reacted by wrapping around his hand, and trying to pull it down, all the while she glared at him.

"Oh, Kasumi, Kasumi, Kasumi," Nike shook his head in disapproval, "Don't get so cocky, bitch." At this he tightened the grip, "'Cause you aren't strong enough that you can take _me_on. Don't worry, you're a sexy girl, I'll let it go this time."

He released his grip on her throat. "I have someone you need to meet. Think of him as your partner," he whispered the last part, "At least, until _he_is awakened that is. Then you shall befriend him and sabotage their team from within. Orca, come here."

A tanned blond walked out of the dark, much like Nike had earlier. He had a heavy Greek accent as he introduced himself as Vercingetorix but he was better known as Orca.

"You see, Orca here is a Fang King. Since you are the Amplifier to a Fang King, I was thinking you'd work well with him," Nike explained.

"One question," Orca interrupted, "what is this Amplifier that you keep speaking about?"

Nike placed his hands on Kasumi's shoulders and pushed her forward.

"This is Braincharger Amplifier 0: Kasumi-Oki Yamamato, prototype and only Amplifier currently. She was purposefully made to strengthen or "amplify" a King Status Braincharger. In Kasumi's case, she's an Amplifier to Braincharger 0, a Fang-king. She's powerful in whatever aspect her partner is weak in. Her mist causes millions of tiny vibrations as the Fang passes though it. They all return to the original Fang, creating the deadliest and most ultimate Fang possible," Nike paused.  
(A/N: Sorry about the warped physics guys, Ougure-sensei does it, so why not?)

Yamamato continued in his stead, "Only problem was that her body was too young to handle the mature brain of Kasumi here, that's where Oki came in, she took over the body without knowing what she was doing, and took care of the body. Her other guardian though, instead of taking care of her, she taught her something known as feelings, which reduced Oki's deadliness, and she became weak, unable to kill anyone. So only when she was in need of power was Kasumi able to come out in short bursts and finish off whatever was troubling her, without her knowing what had happened. Then, again, her guardian interfered, witnessing a murder before her own eyes. She created a regalia that suppressed Kasumi, but she knew she had to come out so it was sort of a switch mechanism that when turned off, Kasumi would be let out.

"Now that her body is finally mature enough to handle Kasumi, here she is." Giving her lustful look, Nike whispered huskily in her ear, "And I don't mind having to check out if you're mature enough."

Disgusted, she turned her face away from him, and muttered, "I'll work with you Orca. Just don't expect me to not hurt you."

"That's more like it," Nike smiled, "Now why don't you kids go along and practice together."

* * *

Once they'd left, Kasumi sighed. She hated Nike with a burning passion, but couldn't defeat him... alone. It would have taken the combined effort of her and her partner... if he awakened. She knew this, that's why the black eyed girl never attacked him, directly that is.

Walking from the training room, Kasumi noticed the bruises covering her body from the numerous fangs that attacked her. Orca couldn't control them within her mist. It would take much more effort for her to collaborate with him, after all she wasn't _made_ for _him_. Rather, she was made for another blue haired child. One her mind recognized as a love interest, but rather it was only her instinct.

She headed to the kitchen, grabbing an orange. Citrus appealed to her tastes, she liked the tangy yet sweet nature of oranges. Almost everyone of her toiletries were based off something citrus-y: mostly oranges.

* * *

Kasumi lay on the light blue bed in her room, eating the orange pieces. The walls were painted a dark blue and spray-painted with white near the ceiling. In front of her was her navy-blue Sony VAIO laptop. She opened the Parts War Forum and browsed through the teams.

"Shit… Shit… worthless… weak…" her eyes lit up, "Heh… Let's check out how the dear old little Shark-shit's been doing."

She clicked the link to the battle that was currently going on. Potemkin vs Kogarasumaru. She noticed a person, that seemed to be everywhere on the screen of the laptop.

"What the hell? Is this like a super fast person…?" She peered at the screen.

There were eight kids, who looked exactly alike. They wore a marching band uniform, and were speaking at the same time.

"Oh never mind… they're identical octuplets." She concluded.

Kasumi mentally noted the strengths and weaknesses of each of the Storm riders of Kogarasumaru, in case she ever needed to battle them. As the battle approached its end, the team with the octuplets lost. The girls cheering Kogarasumaru rushed to go and congratulate their boyfriends, she presumed . The short brown haired girl threw her arms around the blond: Kazu, she reminded herself- or her so called "brother". He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. The plum-haired girl smiled at the leader, the one that Kasumi found extremely annoying. Finally, the girl with the pigtails who seemed useless gave a awkward high five to Agito, who in turn pulled her in for a hug in his joy.

After the live streaming ended, a grin that could rival Agito's own grin was plastered on her face. The black-eyed beauty whispered to herself, "Shark-shit, I can't wait to eliminate you."

* * *

**Skye: So...?**  
**Agito: Psh. Who does this Kasumi think she is, thinking she'll be able to eliminate me.**  
**Skye: Only someone as strong as... well you know, *whispers in his ear***  
**Agito: You mean that fucker Li *mouth is muffled by Skye***  
**Skye: Promise you won't ruin it.**  
**Agito: *Nods* *She lets go* Wait. *Coldly* What the fuck did she do to Oki?**  
**Skye: You'll find out soon enough. Bye guys! Sorry for the wait! I probs will make this a double update. So... onwards to the next chapter (coz I couldn't make this super long ^^")! Please do review, they're always appreciated! Oh, and do include if you like the shorts we have at the beginning and the end of each chapter, coz I'm never sure if you like it or not... ^^"**  
**Agito: Fuck. Bye.**


	13. Confessions and Battles

**Skye: *typing frantically*  
****Agito: What the heck? Already?  
****Skye: Yes. I've been a bad author, so I need to update with 2 chapters.  
****Agito: Fuck. Something is really wrong with you.  
****Skye: *puts up some K-pop to help inspire her*  
****Agito: … The fuck is this!  
****Skye: K-pop, my latest obsession. It's soo damn addicting! Check out the band Beast if you can!  
****Agito: *Plugs in his ears* STOP THIS MADNESS!  
****Skye: I do not own Air Gear! Oh!Great-sama does! I only own my OCs Yohei, Kasumi—Oki and her dad.  
****Agito: Read! Fuck.**

* * *

Previously:  
Kasumi mentally noted the strengths and weaknesses of each of the Storm riders of Kogarasumaru, in case she ever needed to battle them. As the battle approached its end, the team with the octuplets lost. The girls cheering Kogarasumaru rushed to go and congratulate their boyfriends, she presumed. The short brown haired girl threw her arms around the blond: Kazuma, she reminded herself- or her so called "brother". He smiled, and wrapped his arms around her waist. The plum-haired girl smiled at the leader, the one that Kasumi found extremely annoying. Finally, the girl with the pigtails who seemed useless gave an awkward high five to Agito, who in turn pulled her in for a hug in his joy.

After the live streaming ended, a grin that could rival Agito's own grin was plastered on her face. The black-eyed beauty whispered to herself, "Shark-shit, I can't wait to eliminate you."

* * *

It has been about half a year since Oki had left Kogarasumaru. Agito was still angry at her, but he was coping well. Nakayama was especially helping him cope. They seemed to hang out more with each other than anyone else.

Ever since the Gram Scale tournament came up, and Kogarasumaru diverged from Genesis, they'd been training themselves to the max, especially Kazu.

Kazu was hunched, holding his legs, and panting. He kept trying to master the Flame road, he had to. He couldn't let Spitfire down and he couldn't let him remain unavenged. He returned to perfecting his accuracy. There was nothing better than working on the basics.

Dropping into the stance of a running start, his grey-blue eyes zoned in on the cans that he had lined up on the road. In a flash, he'd started and he was on the other side of the cans. An afterimage was playing, showing him crisscrossing between the cans, a result of one of his tricks, Clones of Flames.

In an alley behind him, Emily was well hidden. As she was watching him, her eyes softened at his effort. She smiled to herself, but gasped when Kazu fell to his knees. His head snapped back towards her.

"Who's there!" Kazu demanded, peering to catch a glimpse of the person.

She timidly stepped out from behind her hiding spot. Emily looked nice. She was wearing a simple hoodie, and some jeans that flared near her ankles, from where her sneakers peeked out. Kazu lowered his head and removed his beanie, not worried that it was some creep. She ran forward to help him up. Kazu smiled inwardly, while muttering thanks.

Emily frowned, "Kazu-sama, you should stop pushing yourself so much."

"I can't" Kazu looked away, sadness in his eyes. He looked back at her and replied "I need to avenge Spitfire." He looked down and clenched his fists. "The only way I can do that is to master the techniques he left behind for me."

"But you can't do it if you hurt yourself. Look at your legs for once! Your jeans are burnt!" She paused as he examined them. There were in fact, burn holes covered the denim from his knees all the way to his feet and they were in tatters.

_Why are you not worried about yourself... Kazu-sama... _Emily continued, "You're lucky it's just your jeans, what if it was your legs?" She was frowning at this point, her voice was rising pitches with every sentence and her arms were flailing around, emphasizing her words, "What would you have done? How would you have avenged Spitfire then?"

"Shut up! Why do you even care, Adachi!" He yelled at her. His eyes glowered with hurt and anger, as he towered over her, standing only a foot away. "You aren't Ikki, or Agito, hell you're not even a big part of this team. Why do you care so much!"

She didn't back down though. "Because I love you!" She blurted, immediately regretting what she had said, and looking down, blushing. "Forget that I said that..."

Kazu blinked twice, then looked up at the sky, smiling and avoiding her gaze as well, "Oh... I thought it was unrequited... Guess I was wrong..."

Emily looked up at him, her brown eyes wide, "You mean..."

Kazu smiled at her and then closed the gap. He captured her lips with a sweet kiss. Then ruffled the hair at the back of his head. "So, you wanna go to the amusement park nearby? I need a break and all..."

_HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HOLY CRAP! HE KISSED ME! HE __**KISSED **__ME! __**ME**__! NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE FREAKING JUST ASKED ME OUT! HOLY.. HOLY... HOLY! THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE! _Emily's inner-self was hyperventilating. _Emily, he's waiting for an answer you idiot... say yes!_

Emily smiled, a slight blush still on her face, "Sure"

* * *

Kazu was whacking the baseball with much needed gusto. "140mph" The scoreboard read. People were staring, and a girl from a couple was asking her boyfriend to do what the blond was doing.

Emily was shocked, _Eight consecutive home runs... amazing!~ But then again, this is Kazu-sama..._

"Okay, next up..." His voice trailed off talking about other sports games set up in the amusement park, as Emily was consumed in her own thoughts.

_Is this some kind of sports marathon? _She wondered, "Ah! Oka-" A sudden beeping noise interrupted her.

"Oh, forget what I said Emily, I need to go now," Kazu muttered somewhat disappointed, "I had a great time though, lemme walk you home."

"Oh... if you don't mind me asking, where do you need to go?" Emily asked, walking besides him.

He answered in an instant, "Self-training, anyway let's get you home."

* * *

Kasumi watched in boredom at the girl performers that stood on stage, and diverted her attention to the ring where there were A-T matches going on. People around her were either watching the girls or cheering on the Stormriders who battling each other. The viewers cheered on, the smell of alcohol reeked off them. Some of the men were standing close to the stage, watching the girls perform.

"So we meet again, Sweetheart." someone called, slipping into the seat next to the blue-haired girl. There was only one person that called her "Sweetheart". Sure enough, there he was, Yohei. His copper colored hair framing his face. He was watching the almost naked girls dancing on the stage as he brought his Sprite can to his lips.

_Those sluts. Is that their only life? How long must I wait Nike? You should let me go. I can take that peice of shit on, alone. I'm his counterpart for shit's sake. I know his weaknesses. Why must you torture me with Orca and that... thing? Orca hurts me so...he isn't the one I'm made for unlike... __**him**__. And Yohei, he's a pervert, and it creeps the shit out of me._

"Ah," Yohei chuckled, reading her mind, "but you can't hate me too much right? This match turns out to be interesting..."

The ring was covered by a metallic meshed fence, which kept the sparks and the bodies away from the viewers as the riders battled almost to death. There were two Stormriders, both equally powerful, and both had masks on. She didn't bother with trying to identify them knowing she had other things to take care of, like meeting the Thunder King as Nike had told her to.

A commotion from the kids that she was sitting with caught her attention and she tuned into the conversation.

"You guys can come here anytime...but do you guys come here often?" A tenor voice asked

"You just have to mention Nue and you can get into any A-T cafe" the young girl in pig-tails piped up.

Kasumi's head snapped up at the mention of the Thunder King's name. "Nue? Are you really him?" Surely enough, there stood the kid with the platinum colored hair. He was dressed in a black leather robe, two stylized skull studs adorned his shoulders, keeping the robe in place.

"From the looks of it, you should be Oki, but your eyes are different. You must be Kasumi" Nue replied, while he was taking a can of coke from the waiter, "Nice to finally meet you, Mist-Queen. What happened to Oki?"

"There's no need for that piece of shit, she's just a pond when compared to a vast ocean. Anyway, Nike asked me to meet up with you. _They've_started their attack."

"Who's the opponent?" Nue asked, seeming to ignore Kasumi.

"I don't know, but he's some one strong." One of the Black Crow children spoke up.

Nue looked back at her, seemingly uninterested, "What do you want me to do about it? Until they attack us, or until either Nike or Sora order us to do something...we can't do anything in return."

Kasumi remained quiet at his response. Her black orbs returned their focus to the A-T ring. She gasped as the one of the girls yelled. She finally noticed the A-Ts he wore, _Hatch Venom... that means..._

The girl had said, "Oh no! Crazy face Kaji is in a bad shape."

Nue's eyes widened, _That guy is..._"Don't fall for that move Kaji!" He screamed, trying to get trough the metal cage keeping them apart.

The shoes of Kaji's opponent started to glow, giving the skulls on them an appearance of coming alive with an eerie green glow.

"No Kasumi don-!" Yohei yelled but was cut off by Kasumi's actions.

_Black Mist... activate... _A heavy fog set down on the cage, as Kasumi jumped into it as well. Although, the timing was horrible. _Rip Steel Soul, Get together. _All three of the Storm riders got electrocuted, Kasumi and Nue the worst.

The masked man got up, still able to sustain the damage. He smiled when he saw who had attacked him, "Ah... look who we have here, more prey for you Hatch Venom."

Nue just growled, his body shield was still letting off sparks, which would in turn drift towards Kasumi.

_Misty Ocean, deactivate it! Now!_She internally screamed, taking away the pressure on the wheels, and deactivating her regalia.

The fog disappeared, Nue got up and started to encase the man in his _Lightning Spider Net_. He quickly escaped, appearing next to Kasumi. She tried to take him out by sweeping her right leg underneath the masked man's feet, but failed to do so, and Hatch Venom was beside her face in a split second. The regalia started to glow again... but the man hesitated, and started to ride away from them both.

"I'll see you later King, and Queen." He muttered, his hand raised as to show his parting.

Yohei ran to help Kasumi up onto her feet. "Let's get you retuned, come on!" he whispered urgently, "Misty Ocean's at 5% right now! You can't fight in this stage."

Nue on the other hand growled, "Wait dammit. You can't get away that easily Horn King."

"I wouldn't attack if I were you..." The so-called king stopped in his tracks, "You're regalia was damaged and is currently in no form to take me on. I'll spare you this time, only because I remembered something important. Dare cross my path again, my Hatch Venom will rip your face off."

With that he disappeared, leaving Nue to collapse onto his knees. Kasumi tried to help him up, only for him to harshly swat her hand away.

"Look, don't you ever try to help me, ever again." the platinum-haired boy snarled, "Mind your own business, the only ones that can help are my team, not some outsider like you."

She winced at his words, and moved back. His team mates from Black Crow helped him up.  
"Take me to Toul Tool To Now." He ordered them.

Yohei pulled her away, into one of the changing room stalls. "Get your clothes off, we need to get you tuned."

"Look, right now, I don't need it to be 100%, you pervert. Just get it as high as you can. We can get it tuned in the base later on when I'm not in a battle."

"Fine, I can only get you to 85%. That's okay ri... Of course it's okay with you. Okay let's get started."

He closed his eyes, concentrating on her heart beat, and syncing his own with hers. Once he was on the same melody as her, he started to use his tools and repaired Black Mist, tightening screws, making slight modifications allowing her to control the wheels as if they were water itself.  
(A/N: If anyone of my readers are into K-pop, Heartbeat by 2PM XD ~Listen to my heartbeat~ )

Kasumi watched in amazement, it never ceased to surprise her when Yohei did this. He was almost on par with Kururu, the new tuner she saw a few days ago during her last tuning. He pressed himself against her once, to listen better for the final check. Blood rushed to her cheeks due to the proximity. A smile ghosted upon his lips, but it disappeared when he opened his eyes.

"I'm done." he whispered smugly, stepping away from her "Go kick some ass, sweetheart"

"Thanks... Pervert." She grinned, pulling the boots on, and riding away to catch up with the Horn King.

Once she left a smile broke out on the copper haired boy's face, "Aaah... that girl... I wonder when she'll realize that I actually _do_ love her, both sides of her actually."

* * *

**Agito: I'll unleash Leviathans on that bastard! How DARE he! She's mine!  
****Skye: Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Sharky.  
****Agito: Fuck! Stupid girl, can't you see that he's trying to… never mind. Just thinking about it is making me agry.  
****Skye: Oh.. Agito.  
****Agito: Fuck, I don't like this story anymore… where am I in this chapter?  
****Skye: In the previously….  
****Agito: But it's not enough!  
****Skye: I'm sorry for making you wait. My random block just kept me out of it for a while. I've also been distracted by other things. I have everything planned out now, so I'll be updating. Thanks to K?O?K for helping me edit this chapter up. I don't know what this story would be with out you and pushing me to write it out and stuff, THANKIES ^.^ Just don't mind me if I update like every three months. I'll try not to.  
****Agito: Yeah I'll make sure you won't. Fuck, do review. They're apparently appreciated.**


End file.
